Pitfalls Of Stardom
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: This will eventually feature the reality show "The Two Corey's but it's not really about the show. It will feature an OC, Corey Haim and Corey Feldman. Shayna Nelson, a fifteen year old pop star meets and becomes friends with actor Corey Haim, while experiencing fame and stardom. She also sees the dark side of it all.
1. Chapter 1

The year was 1986. Shayna Nelson was fifteen years old. She had light white skin, long golden blonde hair down the middle of back and light blue eyes. For the last three years she'd been one of the biggest singers in the world. She started when she was twelve. She was known by her fans simply as Shayna. Her parents were so proud of her but they were unaware of her many addictions as well as some other things. She just arrived for a photo shoot at a big high-rise in New York City. When she got up to her floor the photographer was just finishing up with some actors. Some Shayna knew personally, some she didn't, including fifteen year old Corey Haim. She was a big fan of his.

"Ok everybody that's a wrap." The photographer said. He turned around. "Hi Shayna." "Give me a minute to set up."

"No problem." Shayna said.

The people that Shayna knew greeted her and left. Corey went right up to her.

"Hi I'm Corey Haim." He said.

"I know." "Hi." "I'm a big fan."

"Cool." "I'm a big fan of yours to."

"Really."

"Yes you have a beautiful voice."

"Thank you."

"Would you like to go on a date sometime?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I have a boyfriend."

"Oh, well he's lucky to have you." He smiled at her. "Can we be friends?"

"Sure."

"What's your last name?"

"Nelson."

"Well if you're around tonight, come to this club."

"Alright."

"Shayna, I'm ready for you." The photographer said.

"Ok, see you later Corey."

"Bye Shayna."

Later that night Shayna went to the club Corey told her about. She went with her twenty-six year old manager who was also supposed to be her chaperone Rick Morris. He'd been her manager for a year. He was tall with dark brown eyes and short dark brown hair. After dancing and drinking for awhile she went back to the bathroom. Lines of cocaine were set up. As she walked up to the lines Corey walked back with another boy.

"Hi Shayna." He said.

"Hi Corey."

"I figured you liked to party."

"Hell yeah."

"This is my friend Corey Feldman.

"Hi."

"Hi." Feldman said. They all did a line.

After a few hours Shayna went back to the hotel. She went back to Rick's room with him. They'd been secretly seeing each other for the last six months. He'd slowly seduced her into the relationship. She could tell something was bothering him.

"What?" She asked.

"You like that kid don't you?"

"Who?"

"Corey Haim."

"No."

"Really?" "You seemed to spend a lot of time with him tonight."

"We're just friends, I promise."

"You're not attracted to him?"

"No." "He's a kid." "I love you Rick."

"Come here and make it up to me." They kissed.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks later Shayna at her friend Ashley's house in LA where she lived. She was writing songs for her upcoming album. She was in a room alone. More people were supposed to be coming over. Shayna heard the doorbell ring. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door of the room she was in.

"Come in." She said. Corey Haim walked in. "Oh hi." "I didn't know you knew Ashley."

"I don't I know her boyfriend."

"Oh."

"What are you doing?"

"Writing songs for my new album."

"Want me to go?"

"No, you can stay." She was sitting at the piano.

"Can you play?"

"Yeah I started taking piano lessons at age four."

"I play to." He sat down next to her at the piano bench and started to play a soft tune.

"That's beautiful."

"Thanks."

"What's the song you're working on?"

"It's a ballad."

"How long have you been singing?"

"Since I was two." "How long have you been acting?"

"Since I was nine." "Is your boyfriend an actor to?"

"No."

"How long have you been together?"

"Six months."

"First boyfriend?"

"Yeah.

"What's his name?"

"I have to finish this song." "We'll talk more after that." It took her about fifteen minutes to finish the song. "Ok I'm done." "So are you from LA?"

"Originally I'm from Canada." "I live here with my mom." "Do you live here?"

"Yeah but I was born in Ohio."

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"Me to."

"I can't wait till my sixteenth birthday." "I wanna get a Mustang."

"When is your birthday?"

"December 16th."

"Mine's the 23rd."

"We might as well be twins."

"Feel like hanging out tonight?"

"I would but when I'm home I like to spend time with my mom."

"We're really close."

"So are me and my mom."

"I also try to like to answer some fan letters when I have the time." "They spend their time writing them, so the least we could do is try to respond." "I love my fans."

"I feel the same way." "Most people I meet are so superficial but you're down to Earth." "I can tell."

"I've tried not to let fame change me." "You're a really sweet guy." "Most people I meet aren't interested in knowing the real me." "Just the facade that is Shayna the singer."

"Well I think you're awesome."

"Thanks." They smiled at each other.

Just then Rick walked in. "Am I interrupting?" He said.

"No." "Corey this is my manager Rick." Shayna said. "He gives me rides places since I don't drive yet." "Rick, this is Corey Haim."

"Hi Rick Morris."

"It's nice to meet you." Corey said.

"We have to go." "Your mom is expecting you." Rick said.

"Bye Corey." Shayna said.

"Bye Shayna." Corey said.

Shayna and Rick were parked in a secluded area. He hadn't spoken to her since they left.

"What's wrong with you?" Shayna asked.

"I don't want you hanging around with that Corey guy anymore." He said irritated.

"We're just friends."

"No you're not." "Not anymore."

"You're not going to tell me who I can't and can hang out with."

"I just did."

"Go to hell." He backhanded her. "You promised you wouldn't hit me anymore."

"Well you're acting like a bitch."

"I'm sorry." "I won't hang out with Corey anymore."

"That's better." He started the car and they drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

A few months had passed. Shayna was in Santa Cruz, California promoting her new album. It was night time. After a fight with Rick, Shayna walked down to the"Santa Cruz Beach Boardwalk. There were rides, live music and stuff to do everywhere. After about a half hour she left someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned around and saw Corey Haim and Corey Feldman.

"Hi you guys." She said.

"What's up?" Feldman said.

"Not much." "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're filming a movie." Corey said.

"Cool."

"We've gotta go Corey." Feldman said.

"I'm gonna stay." Corey said.

"Stay?" "The guy's coming."

"Just save my share."

"Ok." "See you guys later." He left.

"Coke?" Shayna whispered.

"Yeah it won't go anywhere."

They went out on the beach by themselves.

"What movie are you guys filming?". Shayna asked.

"It's called "The Lost Boys" it's about vampires."

"Cool." "I've been thinking about expanding into acting."

"I can talk to my agent for you."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Sure." "It's been a minute since I saw you." "Did you finish your album?"

"Yeah that's why I'm here, I'm promoting it."

"How have you been?"

"IvI' been better actually."

"What's wrong?"

"My boyfriend and I got in a fight." "I know he loves me but sometimes he makes me feel so worthless."

"I know it's not my business but that doesn't sound like a very healthy relationship."

"He doesn't mean it when he gets like that."He just gets stressed."

"That's not an excuse." "You don't deserve to be treated like that."

"I just need to learn not to push him."

"He needs to treat you better." "You're great." "You deserve someone who will treat you right."

"He does, most of the time."

"You deserve to be treated right all the time." "You deserve someone who thinks about you all the time." "Who'd treat you like a queen."

"Corey, quit." She said looking at him and smiling. "I'd better get going."

"Bye Shay."

"Bye Corey."

Corey went back to his room. Feldman was there.

"Is my share in the bathroom." Corey asked looking at Feldman.

"Yeah." "Corey I know you like Shayna but stop torturing yourself." "She has a boyfriend."

"A boyfriend who's a dick." "I'm pretty sure he verbally abuses her."

"Even if he does it's none of your business."

Shayna used her key to get into Rick's room. He stood up from the couch. He looked angry.

"You're still mad at me?" She asked. He went over to her and backhanded her as hard as he could. She fell to the ground, her nose was bleeding.

"I followed you." "I saw you with him."

"Him who?"

"Corey."

"I didn't know he was gonna be there."

"Go back to your room you fucking cunt."

"Rick."

"Do you want another black eye?" She left.

She cried as she cleaned up her nose in her room in the bathroom. Once she was done she took two pills out of her purse and did them. Then she lined up three lines of cocaine and did them.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Shayna's last day at home before starting a thirty city tour. She was walking around Hollywood.

"Hey Shay." She heard Corey say from behind her. She turned around. She saw Corey and a woman she didn't know.

"Hi Corey." Shayna said.

"What's up?"

"I start my tour tomorrow night, so I'm just relaxing before the hectic fun starts."

"This is my mom Judy."

"Hi it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to." Judy said.

"Wanna come to our house for dinner?" Corey asked. "You don't care do you mom?" He asked looking at Judy.

"Not at all."

"Ok." Shayna said.

When she got to Corey's house she called her mom to let her know where she was. After dinner Shayna and Corey were sitting out by the pool.

"Where do you start your tour?" Corey asked.

"Madison Square Garden."

"Cool." "Still with that boyfriend of yours?"

"Yeah."

"Damn." He said jokingly.

She laughed. "Core."

"How come you've never told me his name?"

"It's complicated."

"Why?"

"He's older and if my parents knew that they wouldn't be happy."

"Well I won't tell them, if I ever meet them that is."

"I know that's why I told you."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"Does he love you?"

"Of course he does."

"How do you know?"

"I know." "I'd better get going." "Thanks for dinner."

"Want my mom to give you a ride home?"

"No I'll walk."

"Have fun on your tour."

"I will."

"Do you have any tour stops in LA?"

"Yeah two." "San Diego and San Francisco." "Bye."

"Bye."

The next night Shayna was in her dressing room at the arena. There were flowers all over the dressing room. After she got dressed she started checking the cards in the flowers. She got to the third one and opened the card. It read.

Good luck tonight but you don't need it. I know you'll do great. - Corey

She smiled. Rick walked in. She quickly crumbled up the card.

"It's time." He said. "You look fantastic." He kissed her. "Let's go."

The show was a huge success as usual. After the show Shayna and Rick went back to his room and they spent the rest of the night doing cocaine and having sex. They were laying in bed facing each other.

"Rick, do you love me?" She asked.

"What kind of question is that?" "Of course I do." "Why would you ask me that?"

"It's just, sometimes it feels like you just use me for sex."

"Shayna come on." "I was thinking once you turn eighteen, we can get married."

"Really?" She said smiling.

"Yes." "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I love you Rick." They kissed.


	5. Chapter 5

A month later Shayna was in Chicago. It was a day off from her tour but she was going to a charity event. She was in rickRi room in the bathroom. He was in the living room.

"Are you still sure I should go?" She asked from the bathroom.

"Yes." "Just wear your sunglasses." "It'll be fine." She came out of the bathroom wearing dark blue shaded sunglasses. "Perfect." "You can't even tell." He kissed her. "You know i love you don't you?"

"Yes." "I love you too."

"Have fun."

"I will."

Shayna had just gotten to the charity event. It was for orphans. A woman came up to her.

"Hi, I'm Molly." The event director.

"Hi." Shayna said smiling. "It's nice to meet you."

"You'll be speaking with one other person." "An actor named Corey Haim."

"I know him we're friends."

"Wonderful." "Here he comes now." "I have a few things to sort out." "I'll be back." She left.

"Hi Corey."

"Hi Shayna." Corey said. They hugged. "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"I try to pitch in with charities whenever I can." "Especially ones involving kids."

"Wanna get something to eat after this?"

"Sure."

After the event they found a hotdog vendor. They were walking and eating.

"How's the tour going?" Corey asked.

"Great."

"I'm glad I ran into you today."

"Yeah it was a nice surprise." She finished her hotdog and went to take a drink from a water fountain. When she did her sunglasses fell off. Corey's jaw dropped when he saw her face. She had a black eye.

"Oh my god." He said shocked. "What happened?"

"Nothing." She quickly put her glasses back on.

"Who did that to you?"

"I walked into a door."

He got in front of her. "Tell me the bastard's name."

"He's not a bastard."

"Did your boyfriend do that to you?"

"He didn't mean it." "He was just frustrated."

"I'll kill him."

"It's not a big deal."

"The son of a bitch hit you."

"Rick doesn't mean it when he does stuff like this."

"Rick?" "Your manager?"

"What?" "No." She said realizing what she said.

"Rick is your boyfriend?"

"Please don't tell anyone."

"Shayna you need to leave him."

"I love him."

"What if he goes to far one night and kills you?"

"He won't."

"Shayna I care about you." "I don't want you to get hurt anymore then you already have."

"I'll be fine."

"Here." He took out a napkin and wrote down some telephone numbers. "If you ever need me, I don't care where I have to come from, I'll come."

Shayna went back to the Rick's room.

"I'm back." She said.

"How did it go?"

"Great."

"I have something for you." "To show you I'm serious about our future together." He handed her a little red box. She opened it. An engagement ring was inside. "I know we have to keep it a secret and can't even wear the ring."

"Are you proposing?"

"Yeah, I know we can't till you're eighteen but will you?"

"Yes." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	6. Chapter 6

A few months had passed. Whenever Shayna and Rick would have a fight, she would find a way to get in touch with Corey. They'd gotten closer because of the conversations they would have. He would always make her feel better. Corey would try to convince Shayna to leave Rick but she never would. He was the only one who knew of her engagement to ring, which he wasn't happy about. Shayna's tour was over at the end of the summer. Shayna and Corey were both sixteen Christmas holidays had just passed. Shayna was at a New Year's Eve party in LA. When Corey walked in she went right up to him.

"Hey Shay." He said.

"Core I need to talk to you?" "It's important."

He could tell she was shook up. "Ok.

They went upstairs to a bedroom and sat on the bed.

"What's wrong?" He asked. She started to cry a little. "Did that motherfucker hit you again?" He said angrily.

"No." "I don't know what to do Corey." "I'm so scared." "I'm pregnant."

"It's ok." He put an arm around her and held her close. "Have you told Rick yet?"

"I'm afraid."

"When did you find out?"

"I went to the hospital in disguise last week and they did a test." "I have to get an abortion but I don't want to." "I want to keep it."

"Keep it."

"I can't." "My parents don't even know I'm having sex." "Let alone with my twenty-seven year old manager."

"Tell people it's mine."

"What?"

"I'll help you raise it."

"Corey we can't do that."

"Why?"

"Well for starters, I'm marrying Rick in two years." "You're so sweet for suggesting that, but no."

Two days later Shayna and Rick were in new York City, so she could do an appearance on "Good Morning America" they were in Rick's room. She was sitting on the foot of the bed.

"Rick i have something to tell you." She said nervously.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

He looked at her. "Please tell me you're kidding."

"No."

"Fuck." "Well this is just great." He said angrily.

"I want to keep it."

"Keep it?!" He yelled. "Are you out of your fucking mind?! "If you keep it I go to jail."

"What if I say I don't know who the father is?"

"If you have a baby this young it'll ruin your career." "Is that what you want?"

"No."

"I know a guy that can get some pills that'll cause a miscarriage." "Go to the appearance and I'll make the call."

"Ok." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

When she went back to Rick's room he was waiting for her.

"I got the pills." He said handing her two little white pills. "As soon as you take these lay down in the bed." "There'll be some pretty severe cramping but it'll all be over within a half hour." I'll be right here with you." She looked down at the pills unsure. We'll have a baby someday, I promise." Shayna took the pills. "Good girl."

Over the next half hour Shayna was in the most intense pain she'd ever felt in her life. When it was over she went back to her room, sat down on the bed and immediately called Corey.

"Is Corey there?" She asked.

He got on the line a few seconds later. "Hello?" He said.

"The baby's gone." She said sadly.

"Gone?"

"Rick gave me these pills to take care of it."

"You mean to make you have a miscarriage?"

"Yeah."

Corey wanted to kill Rick when she told him that. "Are you ok?"

"No." She started crying.

"Don't cry Shayna, it's ok."


	7. Chapter 7

A month had passed. Shayna had been depressed ever since being forced by Rick to miscarry. She'd talk to Corey about it a lot but she was still depressed. She was at home. She just had dinner with her parents Monica and Edward. They could sense there'd been something wrong with her lately but they didn't know what. Edward went to the store.

"Shayna." Monica said. "I wanna talk to you, come here." Shayna sat down next to Monica on the couch. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I gave birth to you, I know when something is wrong with you."

"Nothing is wrong."

"Is it that Corey Haim guy?"

"Corey and I are just friends." "I'm fine." "I promise." "I love you mom." She kissed her on the cheek. "I'm going to my room."

She went to her room. She opened a dresser drawer and took out a full bottle of Valium. She got a bottle of water that was in her room and started taking the pills

Monica came in about twenty minutes later holding a laundry basket. She saw Shayna laying face down on the floor with the empty bottle next to her.

"Oh my god." Monica said. She ran over to Shayna and knelt down beside her to check her pulse. It was really fast. "Edward, call 911!" She yelled.

Corey was at home. He was getting ready to go to the club. He called Shayna to see if she wanted to go but no one answered the phone. When he came out of his room Judy had just hung up the phone. He could tell something was wrong.

"Corey, Shayna's in the hospital." Judy said.

"What happened?"

"I just know it's not good." "She's in ICU."

"Oh my god." "What hospital?"

Corey went right to the hospital. He went to the floor Shayna was on and found her parents.

"Mrs. Nelson." He said.

"Hi Corey."

"How is she?"

"She's in a coma." "She swallowed a whole bottle of Valium."

"She tried to kill herself?"

"Yes."

"Do they think she'll wake up?"

"They don't know."

"Can I see her?"

"Yes."

He went into her room, sat down in a chair next to her bed and held her hand.

"Please wake up Shayna." He whispered. "I can't bare the thought of losing you." "I love you."


	8. Chapter 8

A month had passed. Shayna was still in a coma. Corey called the hospital every day and night and came by at least twice a week. Rick had only been by once. It was around noon. Monica and Edward were in Shayna's room. Shayna opened her eyes and looked around.

"Where am I?" She said.

"You're awake." Monica said. Both of her parents hugged her.

"I'll get the doctor." Edward said. He left the room.

"What happened mom?" Shayna asked. "I don't remember anything."

"The doctor said you wouldn't."

"How long have I been here?"

"Just a little over a month." "You overdosed on pills." "You took the whole bottle." "Were you trying to kill yourself?"

She nodded her head yes and started crying. "I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I've been depressed."

"Tell me what's wrong, please."

"You'll hate me."

"No I won't." "Just tell me."

"I had a miscarriage."

"You were pregnant?" She said shocked.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No." "Was Corey the father?"

"No." "I've never slept with Corey." "It doesn't matter who it was."

"It's ok." "You don't have to tell me." "Corey's been here a lot." "He usually comes today." The doctor came in.

Shayna told her parents to go home and get some rest after the doctor said she would be fine. Rick walked into the room a half hour later.

"Rick." She said happily.

"How could you be so fucking stupid?" He said angrily.

"I'm sorry Rick."

"You should be." "Why the hell did you do this?"

"I'm depressed about the baby."

"Get over it already." He went up to her. "I love you but stop being such a moron." He kissed her. "I'm going to go release a statement to the press." He left

Corey came into the room fifteen minutes later.

"Hi Corey." She said.

"Shayna." He said happily. They hugged. "Thank god you're awake."

She heard him sniffle. "Corey, are you crying?"

"No." He quickly wiped his eyes and looked at her. "Why did you do it?"

"I feel guilty." "I wanted to be with my baby."

"Next time you feel that bad, I want you to call me." "Promise me."

"I promise."

"Please don't do anything like this again."

"I won't."

He took her hand. Shayna, I- A woman came into the room.

"Hi I'm Doctor Ann, the hospital psychologist." "I'm here for our session."

"I'll leave you two alone." Corey said. He left.


	9. Chapter 9

Two months had passed. Shayna was giving her first concert since her suicide attempt tomorrow night in LA. Corey had been so supportive throughout the whole thing. He called her every day and visited her whenever he could. She wished Rick was that supportive. She'd seen him a total of three times since she'd been out of the hospital. She wished he was more like Corey. She hadn't tried to kill herself but she still had her cocaine and pill problem. Shayna was having a session with her therapist of the last two months, Doctor Quinn Stephens. She'd told her almost everything, aside from the physical and mental abuse from Rick and the fact she was dating her manager.

"Shayna let's talk about Corey." Dr. Stephens said.

"Ok."

"How do you feel about him?"

"I have feelings for him and they confuse me."

"Why?"

"I love Rick, I do but Corey is so sweet and kind and considerate and charming." "He makes me feel important and cared about."

"Rick doesn't do that?"

"Sometimes, not as much as he used to."

"When did Rick's attitude towards you start to change?"

"Shortly after we started sleeping together."

"Are you happy with him?"

"I want to be." "I want everything to be like it was when we first started dating." That side of Rick is absolutely wonderful."

"As I've told you in our previous talks about Rick and based on this one, I'm going to tell you what I've been telling you." "The relationship you have with Rick is very unhealthy." "The only one who has the power to change that is you."

"I know."

The next night Shayna was backstage at the arena in her dressing room. Her parents were out in the audience. There was a knock at her door.

"Come in." She said. Corey walked in holding roses. "Corey I didn't know you were coming tonight." "I would've had your ticket comped."

"It's fine." "These are for you." He said handing her the flowers.

"Thank you." She said taking them. "They're beautiful."

"I'm going to the club after your show." "You should come." "Corey's meeting me there."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Ok." "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks." Rick walked in. She looked at Corey. "You'd better get to your seat."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." He left.

Shayna looked at Rick nervously.

"What?" He said. "They're waiting for you." "Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

After the concert Shayna and Rick went out to the club. Shayna was having fun with some friends that were there before her. Corey and Feldman got there a half hour later. Shayna did lines of cocaine with them in the bathroom. Rick stopped in his tracks when he noticed Shayna was talking to Corey. He went over to her, tapped her on the shoulder and motioned for her to follow him. She did. Corey watched as they went to the front door. Rick grabbed Shayna by her arm hard. Corey quickly followed them out the club. When Corey got out there Rick was yelling at her. She was standing the wall

"You always have to be a whore don't you!" He yelled.

"Please don't do this tonight."

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Hey!" Corey yelled. "Don't you talk to her like that." He said angrily. "Leave her alone you bastard."

Rick looked at Shayna. "You can find your own way home." He left.

Corey looked at Shayna. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." "I wanna go home."

"I'll give you a ride.

Shayna and Corey puliep up outside her house.

"Thanks for being there tonight." She said.

"I'm always here for you Shay."

"I know." Without thinking about it she kissed him. He kissed her back. She broke it realizing what she was doing. "I'm sorry."

"I liked it."

She got out of the car and went inside.


	10. Chapter 10

Two weeks had passed. Shayna and Rick had made up. Corey had sent Shayna an invitation to "The Lost Boys" premiere. It was in two days. She hadn't seen Corey since the night at the club. Shayna had spent the night at Rick's the night before. She woke up, took a shower and started the coffee. She was making breakfast when Rick came downstairs.

"Morning." He said.

"Morning." "Want some eggs and bacon?"

"Sure." She brought him his plate. They kissed. She got her food and sat down next to him at the table. "Do you have any plans Thursday night?"

"Why?"

"Just wondering."

"I'm going to "The Lost Boys" premiere."

"Ok."

"Ok?" "That's all?"

"Yeah." "Have fun." She got a surprised look on her face. "What?"

"Nothing."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Can you stay again tonight?"

"I'll see what I can do."

"Good."

Two nights later Shayna was at "The Lost Boys" premiere. She was wearing a red dress. It hadn't started yet so she was walking around. She felt someone tap her on the shoulder and turned around.

"Corey hi." She said. He was in a tux.

"Hi Shay." They hugged. "I'm glad you could make it."

"I wouldn't have missed it."

"You look so beautiful."

"Thank you." "You look nice to."

"Thanks." "Are you coming to the after party?"

"Yeah."

"Sit with me?"

"Sure."

After the movie everyone went to the after party at a big mansion. After hanging out with people for awhile Shayna went upstairs to find a phone. She found one in one of the bedrooms and called Rick.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi." She said.

"Having fun with your boyfriend?" He said angrily.

"What?" She said confused.

"Decide to take a break from your whoring around with him."

"Who?"

"Corey."

"I told you where I was going tonight and you said it was fine."

"Well I lied."

"I'm not having this conversation with you." She hung up and started crying frustrated over the whole situation.

Fifteen minutes later there was a knock at the door. She was still crying. Corey walked in. He wasn't wearing his bow tie anymore.

"Here you are." He said. "I've been looking everywhere- He stopped when he saw she was crying. "What's wrong?" He said sitting down next to her on the bed.

She wiped her eyes. "Rick and I had a fight." She told him about it. "I don't know how much longer I can take this."

"Leave him." "You deserve so much better."

"I really wish he was more like you." He slowly came closer to her face pressing his lips to hers. She kissed him back. He laid her down and got on top of her. She took off his jacket. He slowly started running his up her leg as he kissed the side of her neck. "Oh Corey." She moaned. He looked at her.

"Shayna, I- The door opened. Feldman walked in. Shayna and Corey quickly got up.

"Sorry." He said.

"Is it here?" Shayna asked.

"Yeah." Shayna left the room. Corey gave Feldman an annoyed look as he walked passed him. "I'm sorry."


	11. Chapter 11

Two months had passed. Shayna and Rick had made up but were still having the same old problems. Professionally she couldn't have been doing better. She was the new spokesperson for "CoverGirl" and had starred in a few commercials. She'd also gotten a part on a daytime soap opera. It turned out she was a natural at acting. Since she'd been so busy she hadn't seen or talked to Corey. She was taking a three break at home in LA. Corey was in the middle of filming "License To Drive" acrossed town. She was going to go to the set and surprise him. When she got there she watched quietly as Corey filmed a scene. After the scene the director called for a lunch break. Corey went and sat down in a chair. He felt hands over his eyes a few seconds later.

"Hey Core." Shayna said.

"Shay." He said happily. He stood up. They hugged. "What are you doing here?"

"Surprise."

"Since you're here let's go to lunch."

"Ok."

They went and got burgers. They we eating.

"Congratulations on the soap opera part." Corey said.

"Thank you."

"I love your "CoverGirl" commercials." "You look so beautiful in them."

"Thanks."

"That Taylor Summers is hot."

"You watch the soap I'm on?" She said surprised.

"Just your scenes."

"How's Rick?"

"He's fine."

"When's the last time he hit you?"

"Last week."

"Why do you put up with it?"

"I love him." "I know if I'm patient things will get better."

"If you need me I'm staying at "The Hilton" on First Street room 406."

"Thanks but I'll be fine."

Later that night Shayna decided to go spend the night at Rick's house. He didn't know she was coming. She pulled into the driveway and used the key he'd given her to get in. Rick wasn't in the living room. "Rick?" She checked the kitchen. He wasn't there either. She went upstairs. As she got closer to the bathroom she could hear the shower running. When she in the bathroom she could hear a woman giggling. She ripped back the shower curtain and saw Rick in the shower with another woman.

"Oh my god." Shayna said in disbelief. She ran out of the house and to her car.

She needed Corey right now. She cried all the way to his hotel room. She went up to his room and knocked on the door. He answered. She wasn't crying anymore but he could tell she had been.

"What did he do?" He asked.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah." She went in. "What's wrong?" Instead of answering him she kissed him. He kissed her back. She took off his shirt. He started unbuttoning hers as they kissed again. He had it about halfway unbuttoned when she pulled away.

"I can't do this." "I know I started it but I can't."

"What is going on?"

"I caught Rick in his shower with another woman tonight."

"I didn't come here intending to sleep with you." "When I saw you my anger took over." "I can't use you for revenge." "If we were ever going to have sex, I don't want it to be like this." "I want it to mean as much as you mean to me."

"I mean something to you?"

"Yes." "I'm gonna go." She turned around to button up her shirt.

"Don't leave." Corey went and stood in front of her. "Forget about him for a second." "All I need to know is, do you want this as much as I do?"

"Yes."

"Come here." They went into the bedroom. They kissed and he unbuttoned her shirt the rest of the way sliding it off her shoulders. For the first time ever Corey was nervous to be with a girl. Corey reached into his jeans pocket and took out his wallet. He took out a condom. They both took off their jeans. She undid her bra and took it off. He kneeled down lowering his head to her left breast and taking her nipple into his mouth. She moaned loudly. He continued to kiss and lick her down her body. Her entire body felt as if it were a thousand degrees. He kissed her panty line before slowly removing her panties. He went lower. "Ohhhh." She moaned loudly as she felt his tongue inside her. No one had ever done this to her before. "Corey." She moaned. He stood up. As they kissed he picked her up and laid her down on the bed getting on top of her. She quickly took off his boxers. She spread her legs. She moaned and he groaned as he slowly slipped inside her. As they kissed he slowly started to move. Finally getting to make love to her was the greatest feeling in the world to him. "Shay." He groaned. "Corey, ohhhh, Corey." He went faster. "Oh yes, ohhhh." She moaned. "Do you know how long I've wanted this?" He asked as he kissed her. "To touch you, to feel you." He mumbled against her lips. "Oh my god, ohhhh, Corey." She moaned giving in. "Shayna." He groaned giving in.

Afterwards they were laying there.

"Wow." She said. "That was great."

"Shayna, I want you to leave Rick." "I love you."

She looked at him surprised. "You do?"

"I do." "I want us to be together."

"I love you too Corey." "I'll break it off with Rick as soon as I can." "He's fired to."

"Good."

"It'll be nice to have a boyfriend i can talk about."

"Stay the night."

"Ok." They kissed.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Shayna and Corey woke up to the sound of Corey's alarm clock going off. He reached over to shut it off. He and Shayna looked at each other and smiled.

"Good morning." He said happily.

"Good morning." She said just as happily. They kissed. They both got up and dressed.

They were in the hotel lobby. Corey was going to the set and Shayna was going home.

"I'm breaking up with Rick today." Shayna said.

"I don't want you going alone." "Wait until I get off work."

"It'll be fine." "I'm not staying long enough for him to do anything." "ImI just going to his place to tell him it's over and he's fired." "I'm going home right now to talk to my parents about hiring a new manager."

"Be careful please."

"I will." "I promise." They kissed. "I love you Corey."

"I love you too."

Shayna went home. Monica and Edward were sitting in the living room. Shayna sat next to Monica on the couch.

"Mom, dad, we need to talk." Shayna said. "I want to fire Rick and get a new manager."

"Why?" Monica asked.

"I just feel it's time to move on from him." "Lately I don't like the way he's been booking me and I think I can do better."

"It's your career." Edward said. "Whatever you think is best."

"I have something else to tell you guys to." "I have a new boyfriend."

"Corey?" Monica asked.

"Yeah." "How'd you know?"

"Just a guess." "I'm happy for you."

"As long as he's a gentleman to you it's fine with me." Edward said.

"He is."

A few hours later Shayna went to Rick's house to break up with him and tell him he was fired. She knocked on the front door. He answered.

"Hey." He said. "Come in." She went in but made sure to stay close to the door. "I know you're upset." "That girl doesn't mean anything." "It was a mistake."

"You're fired as my manager."

"What?"" He said shocked.

"We're done." "I'm breaking up with you."

"You bitch." He backhanded her. She fell to the ground and wiped her mouth. It was bleeding. "You're breaking up with me?!" He yelled. "You stupid coke head whore!" "It's that son of a bitch Corey, isn't it?"

She got up. "Corey and I are together now."

"You'd rather have that little shit over me?"

"Yes." "He knows what real love is."

"Like he knows anything."

"Well I know he's better in bed then you." He went up to her and punched her in the stomach. "Ohhhh!" She yelled out in pain. She dropped to her knees and was gasping for air. Rick sat down on the couch. After a few minutes Shayna crawled into the kitchen and stood up. She picked up a glass pitcher that was sitting on the kitchen table. Rick's back was to her as she went into the living room. "Rick." She said. He turned his head. She hit him on the side of the head as hard as she could with the pitcher. It shattered. He fell forward to the floor bleeding profusely from the side of of his head.

"Ow!" He yelled.

"How do you like it asshole?" She said angrily. "If you ever come near me again, I'll kill you."


	13. Chapter 13

Shayna had been in pain since leaving Rick's. Her stomach was killing her. When Corey was done working for the day, he called Shayna and she went to his hotel room. She knocked on the door. He answered.

"Hey sweetie." He said smiling.

"Hi honey." She said smiling back. She went in.

They sat on the couch.

"How did it go?" Corey asked.

"Well I told him he was fired and we're together."

"Good."

"He didn't take it so well."

"Did he hit you?"

"Yeah." "It still really hurts bad."

"I don't see any marks." She lifted up her shirt. There was a big purple bruise on her stomach. "I'm gonna fucking kill him." Corey said angrily as he stood up. "Where does he live?"

She stood up. "Core no."

"Yes."

"I already took care of it." "I busted a glass pitcher over his head before I left."

"You did?"

"Yes." "Let's just let it go, please." "He's out of our lives now."

"Ok." "I'm taking you to the hospital." "I'll follow you back to your house and drive you."

"I can't go to the hospital Corey."

"We need to make sure nothing is broken."

"I have coke and pills in my system." "I can't go."

"They won't check for any of that." "They'll just do some x-rays."

"What am I supposed to tell them?"

"Tell them you fell down the stairs." "Please go, for me."

She sighed. "Ok."

Corey took Shayna to the hospital. She had x-rays done and everything was fine. She was just going to be sore for awhile. Corey and Shayna pulled up outside her house.

"I'm so glad you're ok." Corey said. Are you in pain?"

"I'll be ok"

"I want you to have something." He took a sliver ring off of his finger. "Will you wear my ring?"

She smiled. "Yes." She put it on her finger but it was to big. "I'll find a way to wear it." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Two months passed. Shayna and Corey were on cloud nine with each other. Shayna hired a new manager. A very nice woman named Rose. Shayna was working on songs for her new album. She wore the ring Corey gave her on a chain around her neck. After today Corey was going to Canada to begin filming the movie "Watchers" Shayna was in her bedroom writing a song. The phone rang. Someone picked it up. A few seconds later Monica opened Shayna's bedroom door.

"Shayna, Corey's on the phone." Monica said.

"Thanks." Monica closed the door. Shayna picked up the phone in her room and waited for the other line to hang up. "Hello?"

"Hi sweetie." Corey said.

"Hi."

"What are you doing?"

"Writing a song, inspired by you."

"Inspired by me?"

"Yeah."

"Are you still coming over for dinner?"

"Yes."

A few hours later Shayna showed up to Judy's for dinner. She knocked on the door. Corey answered it.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." She went in. They kissed. They went into the kitchen. "Hi Judy." Shayna said sitting down at the kitchen counter.

"Hi Shayna." Judy said

"Something sure smells good."

"It should be ready in about ten minutes."

A few hours later Judy had gone to bed. Shayna and Corey were on his bed watching TV. They were both on their stomachs. He started kissing the side of her face. She laughed.

"Corey what are you doing?" She said.

"Wanna have sex?"

"Are you crazy?" "Your mom's here." "Besides, I can't stay with you tonight."

"Mom's sleeping." "I'll make sure to sneak you out early." "Please." "I'm not gonna get to see you for two whole months." He started nibbling on her earlobe.

"Honey, mmmm, don't um, do- "Fine you win." She turned her head towards him. They kissed. He broke it.

"Wait." He got off the bed and opened one of his dresser drawers and took out a baggy with a little bit of cocaine in it. "There should be enough for two lines for each of us." He dumped it out and lined it up into four lines. She got off the bed. "My sweetie first." He said handing her the straw. She did the two lines.

"That's good."

Corey did his two lines. "Were those two lines you just did as good as me?"

"Not even close." They kissed. He picked her up and laid down on the bed with her. They took off each other's shirts.

"I love you so much." He mumbled against her lips as they kissed again.

"I love you too."


	14. Chapter 14

Six months had passed. Shayna and Corey were still going strong. They would fight occasionally like every young couple but it was usually minor and resolved in a day or two. Shayna was on the set of her soap opera "Restless World" she was meeting a new co-star, who was to be her new love interest on the show. She was in a chair going over her script. The director came up to her.

"Shayna, I'd like you to meet your new co-star." The director said. Shayna stood up. "This is JT Newman." JT was seventeen, tall with short blonde hair and light green eyes. "He'll be playing the role of Cody Brooks." "I'll leave you two to get acquainted." He left.

"Well I didn't need the introduction to you." JT said. "You'd have to be living under a rock not to know who you are." "Plus my girlfriend Kelsey loves you." "Can I get an autograph to give to her?"

"Absolutely." "How long have you and Kelsey been together?"

"Three years."

"That's great."

"You're dating Corey Haim right?"

"Yes."

"I see pictures of you guys all the time." "How long have you guys been together?"

"Eight months."

"Cool."

"What does JT stand for?"

"Jeffrey Todd."

"They just decided to call you JT?"

"Actually no." "When I was four and my little sister was two, she couldn't say Jeffrey, so my mom told her to call me JT." "After awhile everyone started calling me JT and it just stuck."

"That's a cute story." "Wanna read the scene of our first meeting?"

"Sure."

Corey was out with some friends. His friends were going to a callback for the movie "Dream A Little Dream" he went upstairs with them. His friends read for their parts.

"Hey man, you got a part for me?" Corey said to the director as a sarcastic joke.

"Yeah I do." "A kid named Dirk Dinger."

"Dinger huh?"

"Yeah." "The part's yours if you want it."

"I want the part."

A few hours later Shayna had just gotten back to her hotel and recording some tracks for her album. The room phone started to ring. She answered it.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey baby." Corey said.

"Hi honey."

"Guess what."

"What?"

"I got a part in a movie today."

"I didn't know you had an audition today."

"I didn't." "I went with Barry and Adam for their callbacks." "I jokingly asked the director if he a part for me." "He said yes." "I'm playing a guy named Dirk Dinger."

"That's so great Core."

"How was your day?"

"Great." "I only have two more tracks then my album is finished."

"Cool."

"I recorded the song you inspired today." "I just hope you like it."

"I'm sure it'll be great." "Did you meet your new co-star today?"

"Yeah."

"What's he like?"

"He's nice." "His girlfriend is a big fan of mine."

"Is he cuter then me?" He said jokingly.

"Absolutely not."

"I can't wait to see you next week." "I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"It's been to long since I've held you in bed."

"I know." "I'm really hungry." "I'm vogon go get something to eat."

"Ok." "I love you."

"I love you too." "Bye."

"Bye."


	15. Chapter 15

Two months had passed. It was now 1989. Shayna and Corey had both turned seventeen three months ago. They hadn't seen each other since then at their adjoining birthday parties. Shayna was starting a four month tour starting tomorrow night in Chicago. Today was her last day on the set of "Restless World until her tour was over. In the storyline her character Taylor Summers was going off to college. On the soap she and JT's character Cody Brooks were now a couple. They were one of the most popular couples on the show. Everyone was taking a lunch break.

"Hey JT." Shayna said coming up to him.

"Hey."

"I have something for you." She gave him two concert tickets and two backstage passes. "There for my concert in LA next month." "I thought Kelsey would like it."

"Are you kidding?" "She'll love it." "Thank you so much." He hugged her. "You're awesome." "I'll bet you can't wait to see Corey tomorrow."

"I can't." "It's been a long time."

"I know the feeling." "Kelsey and I go nuts when we're away from each other for months at a time." "Hitting the town your last free night?"

"Actually no." "Corey's gonna be on "The Arsenio Hall Show" tonight promoting "Dream A Little Dream so I have to make sure I'm in my hotel room to watch it."

"Things won't be the same without you around here."

"It'll go by quick." "Then Taylor and Cody will be reunited." She said jokingly. They both laughed.

Later that night Corey was on "The Arsenio Hall Show" talking about "Dream A Little Dream"

"So, I know there's a special in your life." Arsenio said.

"Yes there is." Corey said smiling.

"How long have you two been together?"

"Around ten months."

"Shayna right?"

"Yes." "I can't wait to see her tomorrow night." "We haven't seen each other in a few months."

"She has big things coming up right?"

"She starts a brand new tour tomorrow." "She's gonna blow everyone away with her beautiful voice."

The next night Shayna was in her dressing room at the arena in Chicago. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." She said. Corey walked in. "Corey." She said happily.

"Hey sweetie come here." He said smiling. They hugged and kissed. "God I missed you."

"I missed you to." "I wanna go right back to the hotel after the show." "We need some alone time."

"Yes we do."

Shayna was right in the middle of her show. Corey was right in the front.

"This next song was inspired by someone who saved my life in a way." "I know I can go to him with anything and he always understands, I feel safe with him." The guitar started playing really soft and slow. She started to sing. "Turn the light off, go to bed." "Tell me all about the day you had." "Lay beside me, it's time to rest." "You can close your eyes, you've done your best." "Let me be your sanctuary." "Let me be your safe place to fall." "I can take away your worries." "The refuge from it all." "All this time." "We have together." "Is our shelter from the rain." "I will share the weight you carry." "Let me be your sanctuary." "We have weathered through the storms." "Taking comfort in each other's arms." "When the dark clouds come again." "I will lift you up and take you in." "Let me be your sanctuary." "Let me be your safe place to fall." I can take away your worries." "The refuge from it all." "Oh, this time." "We have together." "Is our shelter from the rain." "I will share the weight you carry." "Let me be your sanctuary." "I will share this weight you carry." "Let me be your sanctuary."

After the show Shayna and Corey went back to the hotel there was a mirror on the dresser with traces of snorted cocaine on it. Shayna was snuggled up to Corey in bed.

"What's that one song called again?" Corey asked.

"Sanctuary."

"I love it."

"I was hoping you would." "You know, when I turn eighteen on thinking about getting a place in Lake Tahoe."

"Like a cabin?"

"Yeah." "Like a weekend place." "A place we can go and just relax."

"I love you Shayna."

"I love you too Corey." They kissed.


	16. Chapter 16

Three years had passed. The year was 1992. Shayna and Corey were both twenty and were coming up on their four year anniversary. They'd lived together for the last two years. Shayna was still on her soap and recording and touring. She and Corey had both quit the cocaine and now just did pills. Corey's career was on a downslide because of his pill use. He still worked but they were all B direct-to video releases. Shayna knew Corey's use of pills was way worse then hers but she was doing them to so she was in no position to say anything. Corey was away filming "Just One Of The Girls" Shayna was on the set of "Restless World" she'd just gotten back from lunch and thought she was the only one there. She could hear sniffling.

"Hello?" She said.

"Oh I didn't think anyone else was back yet." JT said coming out of the shadows and quickly wiping his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Kelsey broke up with me."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"I don't know what to do." "We've been together for six years."

"It's ok." She hugged him.

"Thank you." "I need to take my mind off of this." "Let's run the lines."

"Sure you're up for it right now?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

Two days later Shayna was just getting home from running errands. She was confused when she pulled in the driveway because her parents and Rose's cars were in the driveway. She went into the house. They were all waiting for her in the living room.

"What's going on here?" She asked confused.

"Shayna, sit down." Monica said.

"What's wrong?"

"We want to help you." Edward said.

"With?"

"We know about your problem." Rose said.

"What problem?"

"With prescription medication." "I've been suspicious for awhile now but then I found the bottle full of an assortment of pills."

"Did Corey get you into this?" "We know he does something to." Edward said.

"Oh, so this is an intervention?" She said getting angry.

"In a way yes." Rose said. "I got you into a rehab facility."

"No way." "I'll get fired from "Restless World"

"You'll get fired if you don't go to this treatment program." "They said they're willing to keep you on as long as you complete treatment."

"When do I leave?"

"Today." "It's a thirty day program."

Shayna had went through a week of detoxing. She was still feeling very nauseous so they were sending a doctor there to check on her. She was using a payphone talking to Corey. She decided not to tell him about the doctor coming. She didn't want to worry him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Better, still nauseous but better." "No more cold sweats." "I think the worst is over."

"Good."

"I miss you."

"I miss you to." "I can't wait to see you on visitors day."

"I can't wait either."

"I still can't believe they ambushed you like that."

"I know."

"If I would've been there I wouldn't have let it happen."

"I know." "I think that's why they waited until you left." "I have to go but I love you."

"I love you too." "Bye."

"Bye."

The doctor came and ran some tests including a blood and urine test. Shayna was waiting for the doctor to come back. Ten minutes later he came back into the room.

"I have your test results." He said. "It's a good thing you're choosing to get clean because you have more to think about then just yourself."

"What?"

"You're pregnant."

"I'm pregnant?" She said in disbelief.

"Yes."


	17. Chapter 17

"Oh my god." Shayna said still in disbelief of learning about her pregnancy. "Wait, they won't take my baby because I'm in rehab, will they?"

"So you do intend to keep the baby?"

"I don't know." "I have to discuss it with my boyfriend first." "I really don't wanna do it over the phone." "I'm going to tell him on visitors day next week."

"Ok." "To answer your question, no I don't think they'll take your baby because you're here." "I don't have the equipment here to give you a proper exam." "I'll have to refer you to the clinic up the street."

"How am I going to get there?"

"The rehab bus will take you."

"Ok."

Two days had passed. Shayna was still thinking about what to do about the baby. She had gotten driven to the clinic and was in an examination room waiting for the doctor. A woman came in.

"Hi I'm Dr. Stone." The woman said. "It says from the form you've previously had a miscarriage."

"Yes."

"How old were you?"

"Fifteen."

"Get up on the table and we'll begin the examination."

"Ok." She got on the table. The doctor hooked her to the machine.

"You're about eight weeks along." "Everything looks fine." "Once you get out of rehab you should make an appointment with your regular obstetrician."

"Are you sure the pills I was taking won't affect the baby?"

"Since you stopped early in your pregnancy yes." "I'm going to give some pre-natal vitamins."

"Ok."

"Here's your baby." She turned the monitor around so Shayna could see it. "It's very small but there it is."

"That's my baby?"

"Yes."

"What's that flickering thing on the screen?"

"That's the heartbeat."

"Really?" She said smiling.

"Yes." "Would you like some sonogram pictures?"

"Yes I would."

A week later it was visitors day. Shayna was sitting outside in the back waiting for Corey. She smiled when she saw him walking up to her. She stood up.

"Sweetie." Corey said.

"Corey." They hugged and kissed.

"You look great."

Shayna showed Corey around, then they went back to her room.

"This is a nice room." Corey said.

"Core, we need to talk."

"What's wrong?" He asked noticing the serious look on her face.

"You'd better sit down." He sat down on the edge of the bed. She got the sonogram picture out of the dresser drawer. "I have something to tell you." She sat down next to him and handed him the sonogram.

"What's this?" He asked confused.

"It's a sonogram."

"What's a sonogram?"

"A picture of our baby."

"A what?" "Wait."

"I'm pregnant Corey."

"What?" "Really?" He said smiling.

"Yeah." "I wanna keep it."

"Of course we're gonna keep it." He kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too." "I found out last week but I wanted to wait and tell you in person." "I'm nine weeks pregnant."

"Oh god, is everything ok?"

"The doctor says everything's fine."

"Lay down." "I wanna talk to the baby." She laid down. Corey went down by her stomach and and rested his head on it. "Hi." "This is your daddy." "I want to make a promise to you and your mommy right now." "I promise I'm gonna quit all the bad stuff I'm doing." "No more pills I'm quitting because we're going to be a family and daddy needs a clear head." He kissed her stomach.


	18. Chapter 18

Shayna had just been released from the rehab center. She was in a cab on her way home to Corey. She'd hoped he'd stuck to his word about getting clean for the baby. They hadn't seen each other since visitors day at the rehab center. Shayna was coming up on her third month of pregnancy. The only person who knew about the pregnancy was Rose. Shayna and Corey were planning a family dinner to tell their parents. The cab had just pulled up outside of Shayna and Corey's house. She got out and went to get her bags out of the trunk.

"No, no, no." Corey said hurrying out to the cab. "No heavy lifting." "It could be harmful for the baby."

"It's fine Core." Shayna said smiling.

"Nope." "I got them."

"Ok."

They went inside. He put the bags down.

"We haven't said hello yet." Corey said smiling. "Come here." They kissed. He knelt down by her stomach. "Don't worry." "Daddy didn't forget about you." He kissed her stomach and stood up. "I'm so happy you two are home."

"We're happy to." "Something smells good."

"I'm making dinner."

"What are we having?"

"Onion chicken and fried potatoes."

"Do I have time to take a shower?"

"Yeah it won't be ready for about forty-five minutes."

Shayna was standing in front of the bathroom mirror after she got out of the shower. She cautiously opened the medicine cabinet, afraid of what she might see. She was relieved when the only pills she saw were Corey's anti-depressants.

"I told you I was quitting." Corey said from the bathroom doorway. "You didn't believe me, did you sweetie?"

"I was skeptical."

"Believe me now?"

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry." "I understand why." "Dinner will be ready soon." He walked away..

Two nights later Shayna and Corey had her parents and his parents over for dinner. Corey's father Bernie even flew in from Canada where Corey was originally from. They were in the middle of eating.

"Shayna, should we tell them now?" Corey asked.

"Yeah." "Everyone we have an announcement to make."

"You're getting married?" Monica asked.

"No." "We're having a baby." "I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"You're gonna be a grandma."

"Oh my god, this is great news." Judy said.

"Yes it is." Bernie said.

"My baby girl is having a baby." Edward said. "This is unbelievable." "Come here." He got up and hugged her.

A week later Shayna was on the set of "Restless World"

"Hey." JT said going up to her they hugged. "Welcome back." "I missed you."

"Did the writers tell you the news yet?"

"What news?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Really?" "That's awesome."

"I think they're writing it into the show.."

"So Taylor and Cody are having a baby?"

"I think so."

Later that night Shayna was giving a concert for the first time since going to rehab. She was in Cleveland, Ohio. Corey was with her. She just finished a song.

"You know I may live in LA now but for the first nine years of my life, I lived right here in Ohio." "Which is why I decided to make this announcement here." "The public doesn't know this yet." "I'm working on a new album but the tour will have to wait." "In about six months my boyfriend Corey and I will be welcoming our first child." The crowd cheered.

Shayna and Corey went back to the hotel.

"You did great tonight." Corey said.

"Come here honey." They went into the bedroom. They kissed. She got on the bed pulling him on top of her. "I love you."

"I love you too." "Wait, is it ok for us to do this?"

"Yes I talked to the doctor about it." They kissed.


	19. Chapter 19

Three weeks had passed. Shayna's pregnancy had been written into "Restless World" the big reveal episode was coming soon. When Shayna wasn't working on the soap, she and Corey were spending time together. It was the middle of the afternoon. Shayna was laying on the couch writing a song. The front door opened Corey came in carrying two bags full of groceries and supplies.

"Hi honey." She said getting up.

"Hi." They went into the kitchen.

"What is all this stuff?" "I thought you were going grocery shopping?"

"I did but on the way there I stopped and got a crib." "The one from the book."

"The cream colored one?" She said smiling.

"Yes."

"I could kiss you."

"What's stopping you?" She went around the island in the kitchen and kissed him.

"I love you."

"I love you too Shay." "Wanna put the crib together first or eat dinner?"

"Dinner I'm starving."

"Check out what I got for the baby." He said pulling out a small brown teddy bear. "Isn't it cute?"

"I love it."

That weekend Shayna and Corey had just arrived at Shayna's cabin in Lake Tahoe. It was a huge cabin with hardwood floors. A huge living room and kitchen, two full bathrooms upstairs and downstairs. A fireplace downstairs and one in the master suite and a guest room. The cabin was right on the lake. Shayna was putting clothes away in the bedroom. Corey came in. Her back was to him, from behind he put his hands on her stomach and started rubbing it.

"I can't wait to bring our baby up here." Corey said smiling.

"Me neither."

Later that night they went out on the lake in a canoe. They were under the light of the moon and the stars. They were sitting there in the canoe looking for constellations.

"I can't believe we're not finding any." Shayna said.

"Yeah but look at all those stars." "You'll never see that in LA." "Shay."

"What?"

"Look down."

When she looked down she saw a ring sitting in a little black box. The moonlight was sparkling off the diamond. "Corey." She said looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"I've been wanting to ask you this for a long time." "Even before we knew about the baby." "Shayna, will you marry me?"

"Yes." He was shaking as he put the ring on her finger. She was shaking to. "It's beautiful." They kissed. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Mrs. Haim."

"That has a ring to it."

"Yeah it does."


	20. Chapter 20

Shayna was in her sixth month of pregnancy. She was now showing. She and Corey decided not to make any wedding plans until after the baby came. Shayna was at home upstairs. She heard the front door open.

"Sweetie I'm home." Corey said from downstairs.

"Come up here honey." Shayna said. "I finished the nursery." Corey went upstairs. "I can't wait for you to see it." She opened the door and they walked in. The crib was in the middle of the room. The shelves were lined with toys, there was a changing table and a rocking chair in the corner. Clouds were stenciled on the wall.

"It looks so great."

"Do you like how the clouds came out?"

"They came out awesome."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes."

"I just want the baby to like it."

"It will." He knelt down by her stomach and put his hand on it. "You love your room don't you?" The baby kicked. "It kicked." "I think that means yes." He stood up. "It sucks that you find out what the baby is when I'm on set."

"I know." "I tried to make the appointment for sooner but they've been backed up." "I promise to call you as soon as I get home that day."

"I know but it won't be the same."

"When you come back I'm gonna be eight months pregnant."

"It'll almost be time." She hugged him. "What's that for?"

"I'm gonna miss you when you're gone."

A week later shaySh was at home by herself. Corey was gone. It was the afternoon. Shayna wasn't in pain but all morning something with the baby just didn't feel right. She called Monica and they went to the hospital. She decided not to call Corey until she knew something. She went back into an examination room. The doctor came in and hooked her to a machine. After about a minute the doctor said.

"I'm sorry but there's no longer a fetal heartbeat."

"What?" Shayna said confused.

"Your baby will be born but it will be stillborn." "It's dead."

"No." She said with tears in her eyes. "Why?"

"We don't know what causes stillbirths." "I want to assure you you did nothing wrong." "I'll send a nurse in to give you a shot to induce labor." The doctor left.

Shayna looked at Monica and started sobbing. Monica hugged her.

"I'm so sorry Shayna." Monica said.

"I have to call Corey." She said through her tears.

"I'll call him." "Do you have a number where he can be reached?"

Corey got there in about four hours. All Monica told him was he needed to get to the hospital now. Monica was waiting outside Shayna's room for him.

"What's wrong?" Corey asked worried.

"Corey something's happened."

"Is Shayna ok?"

"She's fine." "She felt something wasn't right with the baby so we came here." "The baby didn't have a fetal heartbeat." "She still had to deliver the baby but it was born stillborn, it's dead." "The doctor said Shayna did nothing wrong."

Tears ran down Corey's cheeks. "She already delivered the baby?"

"Yes." "They're letting her spend time with it."

Corey wiped his face and went into Shayna's room. Shayna was laying in a hospital bed crying, holding the baby that was wrapped in a blanket. She looked up at Corey..

"It's a girl." She said tearfully. Corey went over to her and hugged her. "This is my fault."

"No sweetie."

"I killed my first baby." "I killed it and now I'm being punished."

"No Shayna." "This is no one's fault."

"Look at her." "She's beautiful."

"Yeah she is." Corey said with tears running down his cherkc.


	21. Chapter 21

Two months had passed. Shayna was going through therapy to help her deal with the tragedy of losing her baby girl. She'd asked Corey to go with her but he said no. He'd went back to heavily using pills. Shayna was worried about him. It was early in the morning. Corey was still asleep. Shayna was in the living room. The doorbell rang. Shayna got up to answer it. When she opened the door she saw Rose.

"Hi Rose." She said.

"Hi."

"Come on in." She went in.

"It's been a few weeks." "How are you?"

"I'm hanging in there." "The therapist I'm seeing is really helping."

"Good." "How's Corey?"

"Still the same."

"Shayna I'm going to be blunt." "I think you should leave him."

"What?"

"Corey is great but he has a serious problem."

"Cut him some slack." "He went through a dramatic experience."

"Don't make excuses for him." "You've been through the same dramatic experience he has, only you are dealing with it the right way." "I'm also worried you'll fall back into old habits."

"If I was going to I would've by now."

"I just don't want Corey to drag you or your career down."

"Look,, I appreciate your concern but I'm not leaving Corey, I love him and I'm going to marry him."

Later that afternoon Corey came down into the kitchen where Shayna was. He was high on a lot of pills.

"Where are my car keys sweetie?" Corey slurred.

"Why?"

"I wanna go pick up some dinner." "I'm hungry."

"I'll go pick it up." "What do you want?"

"That's ok." "I'm gonna go get some chicken and jojos." He continued to look for his keys. "Here they are."

"Corey you shouldn't drive."

"Why?"

"You're high."

"No I'm not.."

"You're slurring your words and your eyes are glassy."

"I'm fine." "I'll be right back."

Thankfully Corey made it back safely. After they ate they were sitting on the couch in the living room, both were having a cigarette.

"You know I was thinking, maybe it's time we set a date for the wedding." Corey slurred.

"What?"

"I want to set a date for the wedding."

"Oh." "She got her date book out of her purse. "What date were you thinking?" He didn't answer her. "Corey?" She looked over. Corey was passed out with his head on the back of the couch and his cigarette still in his mouth. She took the cigarette out his mouth and put it out. She laid him down on the couch and got him a blanket. She kissed him on the cheek.

Shayna went to the bedroom and started to cry.


	22. Chapter 22

Three weeks later Shayna decided to return to work. She was on the lot where the shot "Restless World" she found a payphone and dialed the number to her house.

"Hello?" Corey said. From the way he sounded Shayna could tell he was high.

"Hi honey." Shayna said.

"Shay, hi baby."

"Hi."

"Aren't you supposed to be at work right now?"

"I am." "We haven't started yet."

"Oh."

"I just called to see how you were."

"I'm fine."

"Good."

"I miss you."

"I miss you to." "I've gotta go."

"Ok." "I love you."

"I love you too." "Bye."

"Bye."

Shayna went to the set filled with worry about Corey. She'd just gotten her make-up done and gotten out of the chair. TJ came up to her.

"Hey welcome back." He said. They hugged.

"Thanks." "It's good to be back."

"What's a matter?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"I've worked with you for a few years now." "I know when something's bothering you."

"I'm just stressed."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Come on." They went to catering where no one else was. "Well I've told you about Corey's problems."

"Yeah."

"Ever since the thing with the baby, he's started again." "I want to help him but I don't know how." "It's just so frustrating." "I just want to scream."

Shayna look, I'm gonna be frank, I know you love him, I know but do you really think this is the best situation to put yourself in?" "Especially with your past problems."

"You think I should leave him?"

"Yes."

"I can't do that."

Three days later Shayna had just gotten back from picking up some things for dinner. Corey's car wasn't in the driveway when she got home. She prayed he'd be ok but he was high again. Fifteen minutes later the phone rang.

"Hello?" She said. "What?!" "Oh my god." "I'll be right there."

Shayna rushed the to hospital. Apparently Corey had collapsed in a mini-mart parking lot. When she got there was found his doctor.

"Shayna Nelson?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." "Please tell me Corey's ok."

"He's ok." "It was close though." "We had to pump his stomach."

"So it was an overdose?"

"Yes."

Can I see him?"

"He through the door right behind you."

She went into the room. Corey looked over.

"Hey." He said. She went to him hugged him and started to cry. "It's ok." "Ssh." "I'm ok."

Three days later Shayna had just brought Corey back from the hospital.

"Shay, sit down we have to talk." Corey said. They sat down on the couch. "I love you…but I can't do this right now."

"What?"

"I don't think we should be together right now." "I can't be the husband you deserve." "I'm gonna move back to Canada and stay with my dad until I get my life sorted out."

"You're breaking up with me?" She said shocked.

"I don't want to but I can't be here for you in the way you deserve, it's not fair to you."

"I don't care it's ok."

"No it's not."

"Corey, I love you." She said starting to cry.

"I love you too." "That's why I'm doing this." She took the engagement ring and the ring around her neck off and handed them to him. He took them and wiped away a few tears. "I'm gonna book a flight and pack." He got up and left the room.


	23. Chapter 23

It had been two weeks since Corey broke up with Shayna. She was devastated but knew she had to keep going. She was in the middle of giving her first concert since losing the baby. She'd just finished a song.

"Thank you." She said. "I know a lot of you like this next song but after tonight it's going to be taken out of my song rotation." "Sanctuary" will always have a special place in my heart, as will the person who inspired me to write it."

Three years had passed. Shayna was twenty-three and the year was 1995. It took awhile but Shayna had moved on from Corey. She'd had three more platinum albums since then. For the last two years she'd been in a very happy and healthy relationship. She'd been engaged for the last six months. Shayna was on the set of "Restless World" she felt hands go over her eyes.

"Guess who?" A man's voice said.

"Well it sounds like my fiancee." "Let me turn around and see." She turned around and saw JT. "Hi honey."

"Hi baby." They kissed.

She broke it. "Workplace." "No fooling around in the workplace."

"If we get caught we'll just tell people we're rehearsing for a scene."

"We're not together on the show anymore, we're fighting."

"Oh yeah." "Figures huh?" "As soon as we get together in real life, they break us up on the show."

"I know."

"Have you given anymore thought on moving in together?"

"Yeah, I don't think we should until after we're married."

"Ok."

She could tell he was disappointed. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

"I do want to it's just...

"You don't want to move in with me before we get married like you did with Corey." "I understand."

"I'll tell you what, tonight after our date I'll let you come back to my hotel room and take advantage of me."

"Really you will?" He said smiling.

"Yes."

"Four more months."

"I know." "I can't wait."

"Me either."

Later at around eight o'clock that night. JT let himself into Shayna's room with the spare key he had.

"Shayna-bear?" He said

"I'm in the bathroom." "I'll be right out." "I'm putting on the finishing touches of my make-up."

"I tell you all the time, you don't need make-up." She came out wearing a red dress. "Wow, you look amazing."

"Thank you." "What is behind your back?" She asked noticing his left arm was behind his back.

"Well." He said pulling roses out from behind his back and giving them to her. "I got the feeling I made you feel bad today with the whole moving in thing." "I wanted to apologize."

"Aw, there's nothing to apologize for." "I love you." She kissed him.

"I love you too." "Ready?"

"Yeah."

The next afternoon in Canada Corey invited Bernie to lunch. He'd been sober on and off for the last three years.

"I've made a decision dad." Corey said. "I know I've been in some movies here in Canada but I want my career back." "I want to win an academy award someday."

"Well you can't do that here."

"I know." "That's why I'm moving back to LA."


	24. Chapter 24

Three weeks later Shayna was at a coffee shop getting a coffee. She got her coffee at the counter and turned around to leave.

"Shay." She stopped in her tracks when she heard that. She couldn't believe it when she looked over and saw Corey.

"Core." She went over to him. He stood up. They hugged. "What are you doing here?"

"I just moved back a few weeks ago."

"That's awesome."

"Do you have time to sit down?"

"I have fifteen minutes to spare." They sat down.

"How are you?"

"Great, I'm actually engaged."

"Engaged?" "Wow." "How long have you two been together?"

"Two years."

"Is the wedding soon?"

"In a little under four months."

"So who's the groom to be?"

"Remember JT?" "You met him a couple times when we were dating."

"I remember him.""

"How about you?" "Dating anybody?"

"Not at the moment."

"Well you look great."

"Thanks." "You look amazing."

"Are you sober?"

"It's been a struggle and I've had a few slip ups but I'm sober now."

"That's great."

"So I take you don't live in the same house anymore?"

"Actually I do." "JT and I aren't getting a place together until after the wedding."

"Oh."

"I have to go." She stood up.

"Alright well it was great seeing you."

"You to."

"Congratulations on your engagement."

"Thanks."

"I know you'll be very happy." He got a sad look on his face for a second but quickly replaced it with a smile. "I don't want you to be late to wherever it is you're going." She left.

Later that night was date night for Shayna and JT. He went over to her house and she made dinner. After dinner they were laying in bed. Shayna had been thinking about running into Corey all day.

"What's wrong Shayna-bear?" He asked. He kissed her shoulder.

"What?"

"What's wrong?" "You've been a million miles away all night." "Usually after we have sex, you're nice and relaxed."

"I'm still nice and relaxed, I'm sorry."

"What's going on?"

"I saw someone I wasn't expecting to see today, and it kind of rattled me."

"Who did you see?"

"Um, Corey."

"Corey Haim?"

"Yeah." "I don't want you to get the wrong idea, the reason it bothered me so much is because I wasn't planning on seeing him ever again."

"It's ok." "I trust you.' "I know you'd never do anything with him." He kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	25. Chapter 25

A few weeks later JT told Shayna he had a surprise for her. JT was driving Shayna was in the passenger seat with a blindfold on.

"Where are we going?" Shayna asked.

"I told you that's a surprise."

"Are we almost there?"

"Yes." "Five minutes."

Five minutes later the car stopped.

"Hang on I'll come get you." JT said. He went around the car and opened the door. He guided her out of the car. "Take a few steps." She did. "Ready?"

"Yeah." He took her blindfold off. She was standing in front of a very big tan house she'd never seen before. It had a realty sign in the front yard. "Who's house is this?"

"I'm hoping ours eventually." "I looked at this house the other day and I liked." "If you like it I wanna put an offer on it." "Don't worry, we still don't have move in until after the wedding."

"Let's check it out."

"Ok." "I have the keys."

They went into the house. It was huge with light blue carpeting all throughout, stainless steel appliances in the kitchen, black granite countertops and an island. Upstairs was a master bedroom and three guest rooms and another room.

"What's in here?" Shayna asked pointing to the only room they hadn't been in.

"Maybe we should wait to go in there."

"Why?"

"It's a nursery." "Since we've discussed having kids, maybe, I thought it would be good." "Or we can completely change the room."

"I don't wanna go in there just yet."

"That's what I figured."

"I do like the house though." "Let's put an offer on it."

"I was hoping you would say that."

A few nights later Shayna went to a birthday party for an actress friend of hers. Her name was Bethany. The party was at Bethany's house. Shayna was greeted by Bethany at the front door. As she walked into the living room she saw Corey. She wasn't to surprised, she and Corey knew a lot of the same people.

"Hi Corey." She said.

"Hi Shayna."

A few hours went by. Everyone was having a good time. Shayna went into the kitchen to get a drink. A few seconds later Corey came into the kitchen. They were the only ones in there.

"How are you doing?" Corey asked.

"Good." "JT and I just bought a house."

"That's great." "How's the wedding planning going?"

"Everything's pretty much been decided." "The only thing I'm decided is whether or not to do that cake smashing thing."

"Might be fun."

"Maybe." She dropped her purse and everything fell out. She bent down to pick it up. Corey bent down to help her. They got everything back in. "Thanks."

"I'm sorry." He said. "I really did want to marry you." "I know I hurt you."

"We should go back to the party." She stood up and went into the living room.


	26. Chapter 26

Shayna and JT's wedding was in a month. Shayna and JT were at the airport. JT was going to Nevada for a bit part in a movie for the weekend. His flight just got called. They stood up.

"Are you gonna miss me? He asked.

"Of course."

"No wild parties, behave yourself." He said jokingly.

"So I should cancel the strippers then?" She said smiling

"Strippers?" "Ooh, maybe I should stay."

"Male strippers."

"No male strippers."

"That sucks." "I'm just gonna continue packing my things to move into the new house."

"I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed. "I'll be here Sunday night to pick you up." "Have fun."

"I will." He got on the plane.

The next night Shayna was packing up some little things. The doorbell rang.

"Coming." She said. She got up and opened the door. She was surprised to see Corey standing there. "Corey."

"Hi." "I was in the neighborhood and I figured I'd stop by." "I wasn't even sure if you still lived here, since you bought that house and all "

"Wanna come in?"

"Yeah." He went in. Corey saw the boxes and newspaper in the living room. "Getting ready to move I see."

"Not till after the wedding next month." "I'm just getting some packing done now so I don't have to do it all at once."

"Why isn't JT here helping you?"

He got a bit part in a movie." "He's in Nevada for the weekend."

"Want any help?" "I don't have any plans."

"Sure."

An hour passed.

"I'm starving." She said.

"Got any burgers?" "I can cook out on the grill." "It's a nice night."

"Yeah."

"I'll get started." He got the hamburger meat out.

"The spices are in the cabinet above the oven."

"I know Shay." He said laughing a little. "I did used to live here."

"Oh yeah."

They were washing grill parts and dishes after dinner.

"That was really good." Shayna said. "I forgot how good your burgers are."

"Kind of like old times huh?"

"Yeah, except I'm not freaking out because you're high."

"I'm sorry about that."

"We're done." She turned and went to go into the living room. Corey turned and turned her around to face him. "I don't wanna talk about it Corey."

"I just want to apologize." "If I could take it back-

"Well you can't." She said interrupting him.

"I know." "It's just that I still, Shayna I still-

"Corey no." She said interrupting him again.

"You know I do."

"Mmm-mm." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Yes sweetie."

"We can't feel that way about each other anymore, it's wrong."

"You still love me?"

"No."

He kissed her. She kissed him back. "You don't?" He mumbled against her lips.

"No."

He looked at her. "Want me to go home?"

She had a torn look on her face. She took him by the hand and they started going upstairs. When they got to the top Corey decided he couldn't wait any longer He took her shirt off turned her around and put her up against the wall. As they kissed she felt him take off her bra. She moaned into his mouth as she felt him squeezing her breasts. He knelt down and started kissing her left breast. He put her nipple in his mouth. She moaned loudly. Her entire body felt as if it were a thousand degrees. He stood up and slowly started removing her shorts. Once they were removed he started rubbing her through her panties. He took his hand and slowly slipped it into her panties, putting his hand inside her. He had a look of satisfaction on his face. She was moaning. "You feel so good." He said. They kissed. "So warm." "Ohhhh, Corey." She moaned. He took out his hand pulled down her panties and undid his jeans pulling them down. She took off his shirt. He lifted her up and slipped inside her. "Ohhhh." She moaned. "Shay." He groaned at the same time. He moved slowly. "Kiss me." He said. She kissed him."Ohhhh, ohh, my god, ohhhh." She moaned. "Jesus, hearing that again, it's amazing." He said. He went faster. "Mmmm, oh god that feels so good." "Yes, yes, ohhh Corey." She moaned giving in. "Shay." He groaned giving in.

After a few seconds he put her down.

"Let's go to bed." She said. They went into the bedroom and went to sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

Shayna woke up the next morning. She let Corey sleep and got in the shower. During the whole shower she thought about last night. When she got out and went back to the bedroom to dress Corey wasn't in the bed. She could hear movement downstairs. She went downstairs and into the kitchen. Corey was cooking breakfast.

"Morning sweetie." Corey said happily. He kissed her on the cheek. "Breakfast is almost done."

"No breakfast Corey." "You have to go."

"Why?"

"What happened last night was a mistake."

"Don't say that." "You wanted it to, I know you did."

"I did but that still doesn't make it right."

"Shayna, I-

"No." She said interrupting him. "Just no." "I should've said this last night." "Corey go home."

"Ok." He said sadly. He left

Later that night Shayna picked JT up at the airport.

"Shayna-bear." JT said happily and smiling when he saw her.

"Hi honey." She said just as happily. They kissed.

"God I missed you."

"I missed you to."

"How did it go?"

"Great."

"That's great."

Three days later shayna had just gotten home. She checked her mail. There was nothing in it but a single piece of notebook paper. It was folded. She opened it. It read.

Please come see me when you get home. I want to talk to you. - Corey

He'd written his address in the note. By the time Shayna decided to go it was nine o'clock at night. She pulled into his driveway.

 _"What am I doing here?"_ She thought.

She got out of the car and knocked on the door. Corey answered.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"Come on in." She went in. They sat on the couch.

"What do you want Core?"

"I can't stop thinking about the other night."

"Corey, please don't do this."

"I don't want you to marry JT."

"Corey look, I'll always have feelings for you but I love JT." "Being with him isn't like being with you." "I don't have to worry about him constantly."

"I don't do pills anymore." "I've been clean for three years

"In a row?"

"Well...

"See."

"Sweetie, marrying him is the mistake." "Not this, not us." He kissed her.

She stood up. "I have to leave."

"Please don't." He said standing up. "Stay."

"If i stay we both know what's gonna happen."

"Yeah." He kissed her. She kissed him back.

"This is wrong." She mumbled against his lips.

"No it isn't." He laid her down on the couch and got on top of her. She took off his shirt. They kissed again."Oh Shayna."

"Oh Corey."


	28. Chapter 28

For the last two weeks Shayna and Corey had continued their affair. Shayna and JT's wedding was in two weeks. She was in the recording studio earlier this morning. Now she and JT were moving some boxes and furniture into their new home. They were both moving a recliner into the living room.

"Ok put it down slowly." JT said. They put it down.

"Your chair looks great right there." "Now we just need my couch."

"I still don't understand why we couldn't bring my couch."

"Your couch is ugly."

"Oh really, you don't seem to mind it when we have sex on it." He said smirking.

"Well what would you rather have me paying attention to while we're doing that?" "The ugly couch or you?"

"Well if you're more interested in the couch then me, I'm doing something wrong." "Let's take five." He sat down in his chair. "Come here." He pulled her down on to his lap. "Two more weeks." He said smiling.

"I know."

"Then I'll finally have you living with me."

"I know it's something you've wanted for a long time."

"Yeah."

"At least I didn't make you wait that long to sleep with me."

"Three weeks." "Worth the wait though."

"Definitely." "Have you been been jealous?"

"Of what?"

"That I moved in with Corey while we were dating but refused to move in with you."

"Jealous of Corey?" "Come on."

"Jeffrey Todd, don't lie to me."

"Well maybe, a little, yeah."

"I knew it."

"You know, when we first started dating I was worried that Corey was going to come back, swoop in and take you away from me." "I didn't want that to happen."

"I wouldn't have went back to him."

"No?"

"Well I told you about his problems." "I'd never want a relationship like that again." She kissed him. "I love you JT."

"I love you too Shayna-bear." They kissed.

Three days later Shayna decided to go see Corey. It was the afternoon. She knocked on the door. He answered.

"Sweetie hey." Corey said. "I wasn't expecting you." "Come in." She went in

"Corey we have to talk."

"Ok.'

"I can't see you anymore."

"No."

"I'm sorry." He kissed her. "Corey please, mmmm." She moaned as he kissed her again. She kissed him back. "We can't." She mumbled against his lips

"Yes." He picked her up off the ground. They went upstairs.

Afterwards they were getting dressed.

"Corey, this is goodbye." Shayna said.

"Shayna, I love you."

"Don't." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Marry me." "I won't back out this time I promise."

"I love JT."

"You love me Shayna."

"Fine, I do love you but I love JT to." "I can't be with you."

"Yes you can." "I'll never take another pill again I promise."

"It's not that simple Corey." "I'm pregnant with JT's child."

"How do you know it's not mine?"

"I'm two months pregnant." "I found out yesterday." "We've only been sleeping together a few weeks." "I'm going to be a wife and a mother." "This has to stop." "I'm telling JT on our wedding night." "Goodbye Corey."

"Goodbye Shayna." She left. Tears ran down his cheeks. As she walked to her car Shayna started crying.


	29. Chapter 29

It was the day of Shayna and JT's wedding. Shayna was in the church getting ready for the wedding. She was looking at herself in her dress in front of a full length mirror. Suddenly she thought of Corey.

 _"I love you."_ She heard his voice say in her head.

 _"Stop it Shayna." "You're marrying JT." "You love him."_ She thought.

She looked down at her stomach and couldn't wait to tell him about the baby later. Monica and Edward came into the room.

"It's time to start." Monica said. "You look so beautiful." "Are you ready?"

"Yes I am."

As Shayna walked down the aisle every head turned to look at her. It was always everything she'd dreamed of. It felt so magical. Once she made it to JT the minister began.

"Do you take this man to be your husband?" The minister asked.

"I do." Shayna said.

"Do you take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do." JT said.

"By the power invested in me, by the state of California, I now pronounce you man and wife." "You may kiss the bride." They kissed.

After the reception Shayna and JT got on a plane to Jamaica. They checked into their hotel and went up to their ocean view honeymoon suite.

"It's beautiful." Shayna said. "What do you wanna do first?" He kissed her. "I figured." She said smiling. "Let me change." "I don't want to ruin my dress."

Afterwards they were laying in bed.

"JT I have something to tell you." Shayna said. "I have a wedding present for you."

"Isn't that what you just gave me?" He laughed.

She laughed. "JT, you're gonna be a daddy."

"What?" He said shocked.

"I'm pregnant." I found out two weeks ago but I wanted to wait till now to tell you."

"We're having a baby?" He said happily.

"Yeah." He kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I know you're probably scared because of what happened before but everything will be fine." "I promise."


	30. Chapter 30

Six months had passed. Shayna and JT were very happy. She was eight months pregnant. They didn't know what the baby was. They wanted to be surprised. Shayna was ready for the baby to come out. Her stomach had doubled in size. She was very bored because she'd been on maternity leave. JT had just walked through the door. He was coming back from picking up dinner.

"Dinner." He said. She went into the kitchen where he was

"Good both of us are starving."

"Let me make you a plate and bring it in to you."

"Ok."

He kissed her. "After dinner I'll rub your feet."

"Thank you."

Later that night it was two o'clock in the morning. Shayna woke up. She heard a loud pop. Her water had broken.

"JT." "JT wake up." She said.

"What's wrong?" He asked tiredly.

"My water just broke."

He jumped up. "That means it's time."

"That's right."

"Let's go to the hospital."

Shayna was in labor for four hours before she was fully dilated. She was in the delivery room.

"One more push and you'll see what your baby is." The doctor said. She pushed as hard as she could and heard crying a few seconds later.

"It's a girl." JT said. That's the last thing Shayna heard before she passed out.

Shayna woke up a few hours later. She looked over and saw JT in a chair next to her holding the baby.

"Hey." JT said. "Someone wants to meet you." He stood up and handed the baby to Shayna. The baby had Shayna's eyes and a little bit of hair on her head.

"She's ok." Shayna said happily.

"She's perfect, just like her mom."

"Should we tell her what her name is?"

"Yeah."

"Welcome to the world, Lexie Elizabeth." She looked at JT. "I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed.

Corey walked through the door of his girlfriend's house. He'd been seeing a woman named Holly, a fellow actor for the last three months.

"Holl." He said.

"Hi baby." She said. "I'll be ready in just a minute." She went upstairs. Corey quickly did a pill.


	31. Chapter 31

A year had passed. Lexie's first birthday was tomorrow. Lexie looked more and more like Shayna every day. She could walk and say a few words. Shayna had put out another album and was still a cast member on "Restless World" JT was giving Lexie a bath.

"Somebody's gonna be one tomorrow." JT said.

"Mama."

"No not mama silly." "You." "Mommy is going to make you a homemade chocolate cake." "It's gonna be so good." Lexie was trying to reach for her rubber duck. "Want quacky duck?" "Here you go." He said handing it to her.

After the bath JT took Lexie downstairs. Shayna was sitting on the couch.

"Lexie is all clean." JT said sitting down next to her.

"Give me my clean girl." Shayna took her. "My baby girl smells so good." "Baby fresh." "I still can't believe you're gonna be one tomorrow."

"I know." "Where did the time go?"

"I don't know." "It seems like just yesterday we brought her home from the hospital."

"La, la, la." "La, la, la.' Lexie said.

"Are you singing?"

"Yep." "Tell mommy." JT said. "Say mommy I'm gonna be a beautiful singer, just like you."

"What if she wants to be an actor like her daddy?"

"Well she can do both." "You do." Lexie yawned.

"Someone's tired." "I'll put her to bed tonight."

"Give daddy a kiss goodnight." Lexie gave him a kiss. "Good girl."

A few hours later Shayna and JT were getting ready for bed. Shayna was sitting in front of her dresser with a mirror attached to it. JT leaned down behind her and started kissing her shoulder.

"Something on your mind." She asked.

"I want another baby." "I've been thinking about it a lot."

She stood up and turned around. "I want another one to." They kissed.

The next afternoon Lexie was eating her cake. It was all over her.

"Look at you messy girl." JT said.

"Lexie look at mommy." Shayna said. She looked at her put up the camera and took a picture.

Meanwhile a taxi pulled up outside of a rehab center. Corey got out, took his bags out of the trunk and went inside.


	32. Chapter 32

Ten years had passed. The year was 2006. Shayna was now thirty-five. She was still a very successful singer. She now had two children eleven year old Lexie and a nine year old son named Dylan. Lexie was Shayna's mini, while Dylan looked a lot like JT. Shayna and JT were divorced. They'd been divorced for six years. After the divorce JT moved to New York City. He was happily remarried to a woman named Amber. Shayna was single. She still lived LA. She and JT had joint custody of the children. They'd spend six months with her and six months with him. Right now he had them for another three months. Shayna missed them like crazy when they were away but calling, texting, and Skype made things a little easier. It was early in the morning. Rose came by.

"Hi Rose." Shayna said.

"Hi." "I got a call yesterday from Corey Feldman."

"Corey Feldman?" "Jesus I haven't talked to him in years."

"He was wondering if you'd be interested in appearing on he and Corey Haim's reality show for a few episodes." "It's called "The Two Corey's"

"Did he leave a number where he can be reached?"

"Yes."

After Rose left Shayna called Corey Feldman.

"Hello?" Feldman said.

"Hi Corey." "This is Shayna Nelson."

"Hi Shayna." "How are you?"

"I'm good." "Yourself?"

"Great." "I'm married to a wonderful woman, life's great."

"How's Corey doing?"

"Good." "He's clean, sober and happy."

"That's so great." "Can I talk to him?"

"He's not with me right now." "One of reasons I want you to come be on the show is because Corey's thirty-fifth birthday is in four days."

"I know."

"I'd like to fly you in as a surprise for him." "Maybe you can stay a day extra and my wife, Corey and I will have you over for dinner."

"Corey's staying with you?"

"Yeah it's part of the show."

"Where are you guys filming?"

"Vancouver, Canada."

"I'll come."

"Great." "Either me or my wife Susie will pick you up at the airport in three days."

"Ok."

Three days later Shayna was in Vancouver waiting to be picked up outside of the airport. A car pulled up. A woman was driving. Shayna got in the car.

"Hi." The woman said. "I'm Susie, Corey's wife."

"Hi." "It's nice to meet you."

"Corey and I are so happy you decided to come." "Corey's gonna be so excited."

"I'm excited to and a little nervous honestly."

"How long has it been since you and Corey have been in contact?"

"Eleven years." "I haven't seen since a few weeks before I got married."

"You're married?"

"Divorced."

"Sorry."

"It's ok."

The next night Shayna left her hotel and went to the ice rink where they were having the party. Shayna hid in the shadows as everyone popped out and yelled "Surprise."

"We have one more surprise for you." Feldman said. "Shayna." He called.

"Shayna Nelson?" Corey said in disbelief. "No." Shayna stepped out of the shadows and went up to Corey. He was smiling. So was she.

"Hi Corey." "Happy birthday." Shayna said.

"Shay." He said happily. They hugged.


	33. Chapter 33

Corey was still hanging onto Shayna.

"Corey, you can let go now." She said smiling.

"Oh sorry." He let go.

"We're gonna play broomball." Feldman said.

"Awesome."

"I don't know how to play that." Shayna said.

"I'll teach you."

After the party Shayna and Corey went out of a cup of coffee.

"You look really great." Corey said.

"Thanks." "You still look pretty handsome yourself."

"Thank you."

"So what is this reality show with you and Corey about?"

"Well I'm hoping the show will jumpstart my career again." "I haven't worked in a long time." "To many bridges burnt." I wanna work again."

"You're a great actor Corey." "I think you will."

"Your career on the other hand couldn't be better." "I see you on TV at the Grammy's every year."

"Yeah I'm doing ok."

"I'll say." "I heard you and JT got divorced."

"We did."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine." "We just grew apart." "It was neither of our faults."

"How are your kids?" "You have a little boy to now right?"

"Yeah." "They're good." "I miss them so much."

"Where are they?"

"With JT in New York City, where he lives." "We have joint-custody." "I keep them for six months and he keeps them for six."

"That must be hard on you."

"It is." "Wanna see a picture of them?"

"Yeah."

Shayna took out her cell phone and put a picture up. "Here." She said handing him the phone.

"Wow, you definitely have a twin."

"I know." "They're both great singers to."

"What are their names?"

"Lexie and Dylan."

"They're adorable."

"Thank you."

"How old?"

"Eleven and nine."

Shayna took Corey back to Corey and Susie's. They were sitting in her car.

"Thank you for coming." Corey said. "It was great seeing you."

"Well you'll see me tomorrow night when I come over for dinner."

"Just to warn you they're vegetarians, so you might want to fill up before you come."

"Thanks for the tip." "I know that has to suck for you."

"It does." They hugged. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The next evening the doorbell rang. Feldman answered it.

"Hey Shayna." He said. "Come in." She went in. "Welcome."

Corey came down the stairs.

"Hi Shay." Corey said.

"Hi Corey."

They were all sitting down to dinner.

"So how long have you and Corey known each other?" Susie asked Shayna.

"Twenty years." "We met when we were fifteen." "He asked me out that day." "I had to tell him no because I was dating someone at the time." "So for a year we were just friends but ironically what brought us together was my boyfriend at the time." "He was verbally and psychically abusive towards me, Corey found out about it." "We got very close because of it and ended up falling in love." "I'm sure Corey told you we were even engaged."

"Yes he did."

After dinner Corey was showing Shayna around the house. They were upstairs.

"This is my room." He said.

"Wow it's clean." She said surprised.

"Well I cleaned it before you came over." They sat on the edge of the bed. "Do you have to leave tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"I've always wondered something."

"What?"

"Are you sure Lexie isn't mine?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Oh." He said disappointed. "When you came and told me you were pregnant, I wanted so much for it to be mine."

"I know Corey."

"I've missed you all these years." He kissed her. She kissed him back but broke it.

She stood up. "I can't." "I'm sorry. "I can't get entangled in your life again Corey."

"Shayna." He stood up. "Don't be afraid please." "I know you feel something to."

"We both know it wouldn't last."

"I have children now Corey." "I don't want them around your habits."

"I don't do pills anymore." "I swear I don't." "I'm clean."

"I know but I can't be there if you have a slip."

"I won't."

"I can't take that chance." "I'm sorry." "I have to go." She left.


	34. Chapter 34

Three months later Shayna was shopping with the kids for new summer clothes. They stopped for a lunch break. They were sitting outside as random people walked by.

"Shayna." She heard Corey say. She looked up.

"Corey." She said surprised. "What are you doing here?" "I thought you were staying Canada."

"I moved back for the second season of "The Two Coreys" Corey and I kind of had a falling out." "Enough about that, hi Lexie, hi Dylan." "Do you guys know who I am?"

"Yes they do." "Lexie what is one of yours and Dylan's favorite movies?"

"The Lost Boys." Lexie said.

"Plus you used to date mommy." Dylan said.

"Yes I did." Corey said. "What are you guys out doing?"

"We just got done shopping for new summer clothes."

"Do you guys have any other plans for the day?"

"No why?"

"Let me take you and the kids to the movies."

She looked at the kids. "Do you guys wanna go to the movies?"

"Yeah." They both said.

"Ok."

They went to the movies. They were in the lobby.

"If you guys want any snacks go ahead and get them." Corey said. "Anything you want." "Wanna anything Shay?"

"Medium popcorn but I'll pay for it."

"I got it."

"I don't want you to spend all your money Corey."

"I've got plenty of money, it's fine."

"Ok."

After they movie they were driving.

Corey looked at Shayna from the passenger seat. "Do you care if I buy the kids an ice cream cone?"

"No." "Guys do you want ice cream?" She asked them. They both said yes.

They went to a pier that had shops on it. One of which was an ice cream shop. The kids walked on the pier ahead of Shayna and Corey leaving Shayna and Corey alone to talk.

"You seem to be really good with kids." Shayna said. "How come you never got married and had any of your own?"

"Well you might know after you, I was engaged a couple times."

"I know." "I remembering hearing about it."

"It didn't work out for the same reason we didn't, except they're the ones who left me."

"I'm actually glad you left me looking back now." "When you broke up with me, it hurt so bad."

"I only did because I loved you."

"I know." "If you hadn't then we'd probably still be in the same dysfunctional relationship we were in." "I had no intentions on leaving you, no matter how bad it got." "I loved you to much to leave but thankfully, you loved me to much to let me stay."

"I just wanted you to be happy." "Now you're a wonderful mother." "Are you happy?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad."

It was around nine o' clock at night when Shayna and the kids took Corey home. They were parked outside his house.

"Would you guys like to come over for dinner tomorrow night?" Corey asked. "I can get some steaks."

"Guys?" Shayna asked looking in the backseat. They both said yes.

"Seven?"

"Sure."

"Well it was hanging out with you guys today." "I'll see you all tomorrow." When Corey got out Lexie got in the front seat.

Shayna and the kids were driving home.

"Mom?" Lexie said.

"What?"

"Do you still like Corey?"

"Just as a friend."

"It's just I haven't seen you look at anybody like that since you and dad got divorced."

"Corey and I are just friends, that's all."


	35. Chapter 35

The next evening Shayna and the kids went to Corey's for dinner. They went up the stairs and knocked on the door. Corey answered it.

"Hi you guys." Corey said. "Come on in." They went in. "Make yourselves at home." "The steaks are cooking right now."

"Can I do anything to help?" Shayna asked.

"You can make the salad if you want."

"Ok." They all went into the kitchen.

"I thought maybe we could eat outside on the patio since it's so nice." "How are you guys today?"

"Good." Dylan said.

"Fine." Lexie said.

"How's school going for you guys?" Corey asked.

"I hate school." Lexie said.

"Me to." Dylan said.

"You do, why?" Corey asked.

"I don't need school." Lexie said. "I'm going to be a singer, or an actress or both."

"I'm gonna be a racecar driver." Dylan said.

"That's all great but you still need school." Corey said.

"That's what I try to tell them." Shayna said.

"Yeah school's important, knowing things is important."

They were all sitting down and eating.

"I have a copy of "The Lost Boys" we can all sit down after dinner if you want and watch it." Corey said.

"We haven't seen that movie since last Halloween." Lexie said

"Corey do you know our daddy?" Dylan asked.

"Yes I do." Corey said.

"I was friends with your dad while I was dating Corey."

"Why did you guys break up?" Lexie asked.

"Well, I've never told you guys this before but while Corey and I were together, I got pregnant." "Not long after that he proposed to me." "We ended up losing the baby a few months later." "After that we had some problems and Corey decided we should break up." "So we did."

"The baby died?"

"Yes."

"What was wrong with it?" Dylan asked.

"We don't know."

"What was it?" Lexie asked.

"A girl." Corey said. "Hey there's gonna be a "Lost Boys 2" Corey said changing the subject.

"Awesome." Lexie said.

"Cool." Dylan said.

"We start filming in two weeks."

"That's great." "You and Corey?" Shayna asked.

"Yeah."

"I thought you guys weren't getting along."

"Well we're kind of in couples counseling to work on our friendship."

"Couples counseling?" "You're kidding."

"Nope.

After dinner the kids were inside watching TV. Shayna and Corey were doing the dishes.

"Are you ok?" Corey asked.

"Yeah I still get a little emotional when I talk about the baby."

"That's ok." "I do to." "Shayna, will you go out on a date with me."

"Core." She said not wanting to have that conversation.

"Please."

"We've discussed the reasons why I can't."

"I don't do that anymore."

"I can't."

"You don't believe me?" "Come here." He went inside. She followed him. They went into the bathroom. He opened his medicine cabinet. "See nothing in here that's not supposed to be." "My depression meds, vitamins, shaving cream, razors, mouthwash." "One date Shay." She looked like she was thinking about it.

"One date Corey, that's all."

"Yes." "Thank you."

"I'm not free until next Friday."

"That's fine."


	36. Chapter 36

Shayna was in the bathroom getting ready for her date with Corey. She was applying finishing touches. Lexie appeared in the bathroom doorway.

"You look pretty." Lexie said.

"Thank you."

"Is Corey your boyfriend now?"

"No."

"If he is, it's ok." "Me and Dylan like him."

"That's good to know." The doorbell rang. "That's probably him now."

Shayna went to answer the door. She opened it.

"Hi Corey." She said.

"Hi." "These are for you." He said handing her roses.

"Thank you." "They're beautiful." "Lexie." She called. Lexie came. "Put these in some water then get your brother and come back."

"Ok." Lexie said.

"Boy, great house." Corey said.

"Thanks." Shayna said. Lexie and Dylan came back.

"Hi you guys." Corey said.

"Hi Corey." Lexie said.

"What's up Corey?" Dylan said.

"You two be good for Shelly." Shayna said. "You'll be in bed by the time I get back." "So I love you and I'll see you both tomorrow." She kissed them both on the forehead.

Shayna and Corey were at dinner. They were eating.

"You look beautiful tonight." Corey said.

"Thank you." "You look handsome."

"Thank you." "Have you been on many dates since your divorce?"

"Not to many." "A lot of guys just don't understand, my kids come first."

"Absolutely."

"The three other guys I've been out with didn't want to seem to be around the kids." "I'm a packaged deal." "If you want me you get my kids to."

"That's not a problem for me." "Your kids are great."

"They like you to."

"I'm glad."

Corey drove Shayna home. They were sitting in the car.

"I had fun." Shayna said.

"Me to." "Can I see you tomorrow night?"

"I said one date Core."

"Well no, see, tomorrow night won't be a date." "I just wanna take my friend to the movies." "Since it's not a date it doesn't count."

"You think you're slick don't you?" She said smiling. "Ok." "Pick me up at eight."

"Ok."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The next night Shayna and Corey were paying at the movies. She went to pay for her ticket.

"I got it." Corey said.

"No you don't this isn't a date, remember?" She said smiling at him.

They pulled into her driveway.

"Well I had a time friendly time on our thing that wasn't a date." He said smiling.

She laughed. "Shut up." "Wanna come in for a minute?"

"Sure."

They went inside. The place was like a mansion with huge rooms everywhere.

Where are the kids?" Corey asked.

"Spending the night with friends." "Wanna see my recording studio?"

"Sure." She took him downstairs to the recording studio. "Wow, it must be nice having your own recording studio."

"It is." "It saves me a lot of time and money." "I've recorded many albums down here."

Shayna took him to the backyard where the patio and the pool was.

"Nice pool." He said.

"It's a heated pool." "Wanna go for a swim?" "I have pool parties a lot so something in the changing room should fit you."

"Sure."

"The changing room is over there." She said pointing. "I'm gonna go change."

Shayna came back a few seconds later wearing a red bikini. Corey was already in the water. She got in the water and went over to him.

"Been to the tattoo shop a couple times huh?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"When we were together the only thing you had was the bat on your shoulder."

"You've done pretty well for yourself."

"Hard work pays off."

"Yeah." "Good thing you didn't take the road I took." "I was to much into the drugs, now I'm a loser."

"Corey you are not a loser, you're not."

"I'm so worried I'm gonna blow this thing with "Lost Boys 2" I'm hoping it's the road to my comeback." "I'm so nervous."

"Corey if there's one thing I know about you it's your passion for acting." "It's not just a job for you you love it." "You're great." "You're going to do great." "Have faith in yourself." "I have faith in you." Without thinking about it she kissed him. She broke it quickly. "I'm sorry." She turned her back to him. She felt his arms wrap around her waist.

"I liked it." He started kissing her shoulder. She hadn't been with a man in three years so her body was naturally reacting.

"Honey, I mean Corey we can't do this." "Oh god, that feels good." He'd kissed her from her shoulder to the side of her neck. He turned her around to face him.

"Wanna stop?"

"Everything in my brain is saying we should, but I want this." They kissed.

They went up to her bedroom still kissing. He took off her top and bottom. She took off his trunks. They laid on the bed with him on top of her. She broke the kiss.

"I haven't done this for a few years." She said.

"Neither have I." "We'll take it slow." They kissed.

"Ohhhh." She moaned as she felt him slip inside her.

Afterwards they were laying there.

"Boy I should've not taken you on a date last night." He said jokingly.

"Ha ha." They kissed.

"Give me another chance." "Please sweetie."

"Let me think about it, ok?"

"Ok." "I'll take that answer." "At least you didn't say no."


	37. Chapter 37

A week had passed. Shayna was expecting Monica for lunch. There was a knock at the door. Shayna answered it.

"Hi mom." Shayna said.

"Hi." She went in.

"Lunch is ready."

They were eating in the kitchen

"How are the children?" Monica asked.

"Great." "They're ready for summer vacation."

"How are things going with you?"

"Things are going, interestingly."

"New man in your life?"

"Not exactly." "Do you remember Corey Haim?"

"Yes.'

"Well we've kind of been seeing each other again."

"Kind of?"

"Well right now we're just friends." "He's asked me to give him another chance."

"Are you going to?"

"I'm considering it.'

"Have the kids met him?"

"Yes they like him and he loves them."

"So what's the problem?"

"Well, even though he doesn't do pills anymore, I'm still afraid he'll go back to them." "I want to believe he won't." "We've been having a great time together lately." "He's trying to get his career back on track."

"He was always a great guy but you have to make sure you do what's best for yourself and the kids."

"I know." "Maybe it was a mistake to sleep with him."

"You're already sleeping with him?"

"Just once."

"You always had it bad for him."

"Yeah.

The next night Shayna and the kids were at Corey's house. Corey wad helping the kids with their homework while Shayna made dinner.

After dinner they were all watching a movie. The kids had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Look." Corey whispered seeing the kids were asleep.

"Aw, it's gonna suck waking them up to go home."

"Stay." "We'll put them in my bed." "We can sleep on the couch."

"Ok."

They put the kids to bed and got pillows and blankets for the couch. He laid down. She got on top of him. He put his arms around her.

"Are you still nervous about the "Lost Boys" shoot?" She asked.

"Yes." "I can't believe it's in two days."

"Don't be nervous." She kissed him. "You're gonna be great."

"Have you given anymore thought about coming back to me?"

"Yes." "I'll have an answer for you soon, I promise."

"I hope it's yes." "This is nice." I like it." Twenty minutes later Shayna was asleep. "I love you Shayna." He whispered.

Two days later Corey Feldman had just showed up to the "Lost Boys Two" set. He went into the make-up trailer. Corey was already in there. Feldman sat down next to him. As soon as Feldman looked at Corey he knew something was wrong.

"Hi." Feldman said.

"Hey man." His eyes were all glassy. "Here we go." He slurred.

"Yep." Feldman was worried.


	38. Chapter 38

Two days had passed. Shayna was at home. There was a knock on her door. She answered it. It was Corey Feldman.

"Corey, hi." She said. "This a surprise." "Come in." He went in and sat down. "Would you like some water?"

"No I'm fine." "Shayna I want to talk to you about Corey."

"I know he's been stressing lately because of his "Lost Boys" performance." "I told him he was just stressing over nothing and I'm sure he did great."

"He didn't do so great."

"Why?"

"I think he's using again."

"You're kidding me."

"I wish I was." "He was a slurring mess all through rehearsals and shooting." "He kept forgetting and slurring his lines numerous times." "He looked like he was on something."

"You're sure?" She said not wanting to believe it.

"Yes." "A lot of people on set got pissed off by it, including me."

"I thought he was done with all that."

"I did to."

"I can't believe this."

"I only told you because I know you're considering going back with him."

"How?"

"We talked about it our therapy sessions." "I thought it was something he really wanted."

"I did to." "Thank you for telling me."

"No problem." "Are you gonna be ok?"

"I hope so."

"I have to go." "Hopefully if I ever stop back by I'm bringing happier news."

"Yeah."

He stood up. "Bye."

"Bye." He left. She started to cry.

Later that night Corey came over. The kids weren't home. As soon as Shayna saw Corey she could tell he was high. His eyes were all glassy. He went to kiss her. She pulled away.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"You're on pills again."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are." "You're high right now."

"No I'm not."

"I know when you're high and when you're not." "I used to do it with you." "Why did you have to do this Corey?" She said angrily and with tears in her eyes. "I was going to give you another chance." "I thought we could finally be happy together."

"We can." "I love you Shayna."

"You love your pills more."

"No." "I want to be a family with you and the kids, I love the kids." "We could even add to the family if you wanted." "I'd love to."

"As much as I was hoping you would you haven't changed, you'll never change."

"I have changed."

"No Corey, you haven't." "Get out."

"Sweetie please don't do this, I love you." "Look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me to."

"I can't because I do love you, if it were just me I'd keep doing this rollercoaster of a relationship until one of us dies, that's how much I love you." "It's not just me, I have to think of my children." "They can't be around someone like you." "Get out." "Get out and never come back."

"Ok." He left.


	39. Chapter 39

Two months had passed. Shayna hadn't seen or talked to Corey. She was in a meeting with Rose at her house.

"Does Corey know yet?" Rose asked.

"I sent it to him two days ago so he should be getting it."

"The press has been asking a lot of questions."

"I know." "I don't know how much longer I can keep it from them." "I think they suspect."

"Do the kids know?"

"Not yet." She got up and got out a box of saltine crackers. "I'm wondering how they'll react."

"I'm sure they'll be thrilled."

"I hope so."

"What are you gonna tell the press?"

"I don't know yet." "This also affects my tour this fall." "I'm gonna have to cut back on some cities."

"I know."

"At least I'll have my mom through all this."

"You have me to."

"I know." "I just never thought I'd be going through this again at thirty-five."

"It'll be fine."

"I know."

Lexie and Dylan walked through the front door.

"Mom?" Lexie said.

"I'm in the kitchen with Rose." Shayna said. They went into the kitchen. "Did you guys have fun?"

"It was a good movie." Lexie said.

"It was funny." Dylan said.

"Hey you two." Rose said.

"Hi Rose." Lexie said.

"You two get bigger every time I see you."

"Working with mommy on business stuff." Dylan asked.

"Yep."

Later that night Shayna was sitting on the couch. Lexie came up her to, hugged her and sat down next to her.

"What was that for?" Shayna asked.

"I know you've been sad since you quit talking to Corey." "It's ok to be sad."

"I'm fine." "I promise." "Thank you though."

The next day Shayna and the kids had all just gotten back from breakfast.

"Guys let's sit down, I need to tell you something." Shayna said. They all sat on the couch.

"What's wrong?" Lexie asked.

"Nothing it's good news." "It's big news."

Meanwhile Corey had just pulled in his driveway. He checked his mail. There was a brown envelope with Shayna's address on it as the sender. He opened it up. The first thing he pulled out was a note. It read.

You deserved to know, now you do. This changes nothing I can do it on my own. Please don't contact me.

Corey was confused until he put his hand back in the envelope and pulled out a sonogram, dated three days ago. His jaw dropped.

Shayna had just told the kids about the baby.

"I'm gonna be a big brother." Dylan said.

"Yes you are." Shayna said.

"I always wanted another brother or sister." Lexie said. "Who's it's dad?"

"Corey is but he's not gonna be a part of the baby's life."

"Why not?"

"I just think it's better if he's not."


	40. Chapter 40

Two months had passed. Shayna was now four months pregnant and had a little baby bump. She'd told the press about the pregnancy but not who the father was. She hadn't heard from Corey and she was glad. Shayna was making dinner. Lexie and Dylan were in the kitchen with her.

"Mom, can we wait to go with dad after you have the baby?" Lexie asked.

"I'm sorry but no."

"Why not?"

"Your dad and I have an agreement with the court that we're not allowed to break." "I promise I'll keep you guys updated throughout the entire pregnancy and the day i go into labor."

"If we're not home when you need help, who's going to take care of you?" Dylan asked.

"Grandma Monica and Rose." "At least you guys will be here when I find out what the baby is."

"I want a boy."

"I want a girl." Lexie said.

"Dinner's ready." "Everyone sit down."

The next day Shayna was in what was going to be the baby's nursery putting the crib together. The doorbell rang

"Dylan can you get that?" She called downstairs.

"Yeah." Dylan said. Dylan opened the door. Corey was standing there.

"Hi Dylan." Corey said. "Is your mommy here?" "I'll go get her." He shut the door.

Dylan went upstairs to the nursery.

"Who was at the door Dylan?' Shayna asked.

"Corey's outside."

"Corey?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

Shayna went downstairs and out the front door closing the door behind her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. "I thought I made it clear i don't want you involved."

"I want to be involved."

"No."

"I just got out of rehab last week." "I checked myself in as soon as I got your note." "I've been there for the last two months."

"I'll send you pictures every year."

"I want to be a father to our child."

"I'm sorry Core, I can't afford to believe you this time."

"Give me a chance to prove myself to you." "I'll show you how serious I am about staying sober."

"I need to give this some serious thought." "I'll call you in a few days."

"Fair enough." "You look gorgeous by the way." He left. She went back inside.


	41. Chapter 41

Three days later Shayna agreed to meet with Corey at his house to discuss the baby. She knocked on the door. Corey answered it.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"Come on in." She went in and sat on the couch. "Do you want some iced tea?"

"Sure." Corey went into the kitchen. On the end table Shayna saw a book and picked it up. The title said. "What To Expect When Your Expecting" From the bookmark he looked to be halfway done.

"I read a chapter or two every night." Corey said coming back holding two iced teas and sitting down next to Shayna. "I want to know all the things that are going on with the baby and you." "I'm already looking for another place." "I need a two bedroom."

"I've decided about letting you see the baby." "You can see it on one condition."

"What condition?"

"You agree to random drug tests."

"Done."

"If you fail even once, I will take you to court and request full-custody and termination of your paternal rights." "I don't want to do that." "Please don't make me."

"You won't have to." "I have two main concerns." "You and the baby." "You look beautiful by the way." "It brings back lots of good memories."

"Some bad ones to."

"Are you afraid it'll happen again?"

"Yeah."

"Don't be everything will be fine this time."

"I hope so."

"Last time was just an accident."

"When I first found out I was pregnant again, I was scared." "I mean I'm not in my twenties anymore."

"You're gonna do great."

"Were you surprised when you got my note and the sonogram?"

"Yeah but that's what made me want to be better." "I was thinking that maybe we could give things another try." "We were on the path until I screwed up."

"If you can stay clean and I see that you can, we'll talk about it." "Not before then."

"Ok."


	42. Chapter 42

A month had passed. Shayna was getting ready for her doctor's appointment. Corey was meeting her there. Shayna had a private Lamaze coach. Corey was there for every single session. Shayna got to the doctor's first. Corey showed up about five minutes later.

"Hi." He said sitting down next to her.

"Hi."

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine." "So this is it."

"Yeah."

"What do you think it's gonna be?"

"A girl."

"Me to." "I've even had dreams that it's a girl."

They got called to the back. The doctor hooked her up to the machine. The baby appeared on the monitor a few seconds later. It was the first time Corey was seeing it in person.

"Aw." Corey said.

"Everything is still ok?" Shayna asked the doctor.

"Everything is fine." The doctor said.

"Good."

"You'll be the proud parents of a beautiful baby girl."

"A baby girl?" She said smiling.

"Yes."

"A little girl." Corey said happily. "This is so great."

Shayna went to her car. She sat in the driver's side with the door open. Corey was standing beside her as she got her cell phone out to Skype the kids. The babysitter answered and got them.

"You guys." Shayna said. "You're having a new, little sister."

"Yes!" Lexie said.

"It'll be fun to have a little sister." Dylan said.

"I'll be home soon." "Corey finished the nursery in his new house, I'm gonna go look at it." "I love you guys." "Bye." They hung up.

Shayna followed Corey to his house. They went upstairs to the nursery.

"There was a nursey that came with the house but it was unfurnished so I had to buy everything." Corey said. He opened the door and they went inside. The walls were yellow. Up against the wall was an oak crib with a mobile hanging above it. It also had a changing table and a rocking chair.

"You did all of this yourself?"

"Yeah."

"It's amazing." "I love it." "Oh, the baby's kicking." "I think she likes it to."

"Can I feel?"

"Sure." He went over to her and put his hand on her stomach.

"Wow, boy does this take me down memory lane."

"I know right." He kissed her.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine." "I should get home." "Great job on the room." She left.


	43. Chapter 43

Two months had passed. Shayna was seven months pregnant. She and Corey weren't back together but they were talking and getting close again. The kids were with JT in New York. Monica was throwing Shayna a baby shower at Shayna's house. Shayna just finished opening her gifts.

"Thank you everyone." She said.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" One of her friends asked.

"I've narrowed it down to two possible names. "Elizabeth Ann or Samantha Marie."

"Those are both lovely names."

They had cake then Monica and Rose stayed behind to help clean up.

"That was a great party." "Thanks mom." Shayna said.

"I had fun planning it." The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Rose said. A few seconds later she came back into the living room with Corey.

"Hi Monica." He said.

"Hi." Monica said. They hugged. "It's been a long time."

"Yeah." "How'd the baby shower go?"

"Great." Shayna said.

Corey helped clean up and stayed after Monica and Rose left.

"I had a busy day."

"I bet the baby liked all the food she got."

"Yeah."

"I have something to give you."

"You didn't have to buy me anything."

"I didn't." "Not recently anyway."

"What do you mean?"

He took a little box out of his pocket and handed it to her. It had a little bit of dust on it. "Here."

"Why is it dusty?"

"The box is old." "You don't recognize it?"

"No." She opened it and saw the engagement ring that Corey had given her years ago. She looked at him. "This is the ring that…

"Yep."

"You kept it all this time?"

"Yep."

"Are you proposing?"

"Yes I am." "Don't answer me yet." "Think it over."

* * *

 **The next chapter is the last one.**


	44. Chapter 44

Two months had passed. Shayna was overdue. She was supposed have the baby three days ago. She woke up and went downstairs to make breakfast. She was standing at the counter mixing pancake batter. Suddenly two hands were on her stomach from behind.

"Morning Corey." She said.

"Morning sweetie."

"Want some pancakes?"

"Yeah." He kissed her on the cheek. "Have you given anymore thought to what I asked you?"

Yeah." "I'll have an answer for you soon." "I promise."

"In the meantime I don't mind doing what we're doing." "In the last month I've seen you almost every night." "Not to mention how great the sex has been, especially last night."

"Yes it was." "I hope the baby comes today."

"Me to." "Hear that?" He said rubbing her stomach. "We want you to come out." "So start making your way out, ok?"

Later that night Corey was in Shayna's living room. She was walking back to the couch when her water broke.

"My water just broke." She said.

"Time to go." He said getting up quickly. "I'll get the bag you packed."

For the next six hours. Shayna was in labor. Then it was finally time to go to the delivery room.

"You're doing great sweetie." Corey said.

"One more push and you'll have your daughter." The doctor said. "Push." She pushed hearing crying a few seconds later. She passed out.

When Shayna woke up again it was the afternoon. She looked over and saw Corey sitting in a chair holding the baby.

"Let me see her." Shayna said. Corey stood up and handed her to her. The baby opened her eyes. She had Corey's eyes but Shayna's nose and a little bit of blonde hair on her head. "She's so beautiful."

"She looks just like you." Corey said.

"I think she's the perfect mixture of both of us."

"So, Elizabeth or Samantha?"

"Samantha." Samantha Marie Haim."

"Haim?" "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." "We should all have the same last name, shouldn't we?"

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yes Corey, I'll marry you." "I decided awhile ago but I wanted to tell you yes here."

"I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed.


End file.
